Watchdogs
by Jpbake
Summary: Commander Branch did his job. He ended the war against the robots, but in doing caused unintentional consequences. With the world discriminating against all robots for the war, Branch and his band of Watchdogs now must try to bring peace against both sides in order to truly put the past behind them. But soon a new terrorist group appears whose aim is to create a new war.
1. A new war has begun

**Nothing like watching the Overwatch League playoffs (Yes that's a real thing and it plays on Disney XD) to get one in the mood to write their Trolls, Overwatch Parody. Now pull up your Overwatch playlist on Spotify and put on your nerd cloths and lets do this.**

 _The Year is 2076, thirty years ago the world went to war with the robots. The Robots considered us lesser beings and rebelled against their makers. For years the world had no answers as the robots enslaved and murdered more and more of us. It was the darkest days the world had seen since World War 2._

 _With our backs against the wall the Nations of the World called for a small group of heroes. Those heroes were known as the Watchdogs. My name is Commander Branch, I am the leader of Watchdogs, my job was to lead my army into the front lines of battle and stop the robots before they wiped us out. Our army was the greatest champions mankind had ever seen. We were fearless, brave, and not afraid to give our lives to protect our people, I lost several good men to them robots, and many of those that did survive were not the same afterwords. Many lost a a body part, or suffered from P.T.S.D afterword. But despite the trauma we suffered we did not back down and soon the robots surrendered. But with their surrender came unintended consequences._

 _Many robots did not agree with the extremist leading the war, but after the war ended all robots were met with discrimination and hatred. Several robots have been beat up in the streets by humans out of retaliations against the war. Sanctions and laws have been put out against the robots, and there rights have been taken away._

 _Now the Watchdogs are working to try to rebuild the relationship between the humans and robots. One of my new recruits, Suki has been sent to a rally for Robot rights leader Halo in London. She has only been with Watchdogs for a month, but with her being from London I was hoping the Brits will listen to one of their own. If I had known what was waiting when she got there, I would have never sent a inexperienced soldier out there._

"What's up Social Media world this is Suki." Suki, a reddish troll with Orange hair said as she was filming herself at the robot's right rally. "Today is a great day because after a month I am finally going on a assignment. Sure it's not a real mission but hey, baby steps right. And it just so happens to be happening in my home town of London, isn't that exciting. I only wish I had time to visit my girlfriend Lena, she would be excited to hear about this. But I got to stay focused." Suki turned her phone camera to the crowd. "Anyway there is a great crowd out here today, hundreds of robots and robot rights supporters all turning out to this event. It's been three years since the war with the robots ended, you would think that people would let the pass go by now and work together to repair the damage but no people always hold a grudge and make innocent lives pay for the sins of others. It's the sad reality to the world but hopefully this rally will be the first step in rebuilding human, robot relations. This is Suki signing off till later." Suki turned off the camera on her phone and sat down with the crowd and waited patiently for the robot of the hour to show up.

She should have been watching the front gates, because outside there was a intruder, a bergen with blue skin armed with a sniper rifle. She wore a helmet on top of her head and a cold emotionless stare of her face. This bergen worked for a terrorist organization known as the raptors, they're mission was to keep the war with robot's going. When word spread to them about the robot rights rally they sent their top assassin "Recluse" to infiltrate it and assassinate Halo in a attempt to rile the robots up and damage their relationship with the humans even more.

The crowd cheered as Halo stepped out and greeted the crowd. Signalling for calmness, the crowd calmed down as Halo started to speak.

"Humans, robots, and all the other species joining us, we are all no different then one another, we are all want the same thing, peace. I know the past few decades have been rough, some the worst in our long history, but as I stand before you, I see a bright and positive future. One where humans and robots can once again live together in peace."

Suki listened in excitement as Halo spoke, but soon she noticed a shadow off in the distance. She turned her head and saw the glimpse of somebody standing on the rooftop of a nearby building, her eyes widening in horror when she noticed the shadowy form of a sniper rifle. Realizing what was going on she quickly pushed her way out of the crowd and ran toward the sniper's location, because she had a distinct feeling she knew exactly who that sniper's target was.

Recluse tied one end of a whip around her ankle and another to a gargoyle and jumped, using the whip to break her fall as she worked to get a better shot at Halo. She only had one shot, if she missed it would cause a panic and her target could escape and her mission would fail. The Raptors did not tolerate failure, not one bit. She pulled out her sniper rifle, looking through the lens she lined up her shot. Pointing the red light of the sniper rifle at Halo's head she reached for the trigger. That is when Suki came in, leaping through the air, her pulse pistol's flaring, she shot the whip in half and sent Recluse falling. She had a built in grapple in her wrist gauntlet however, enabling her to grapple to safety. Recluse smashed through a window but before she could pull out her rifle, Suki smashed in as well and pointed her pulse pistol's at Recluse's direction.

"Sorry love, your not invited to this party. I do suggest you leave."

"I don't wait for invitations." Recluse pulled out a smaller hand gun and fired it at Suki, but to her surprise Suki disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room within less then a second.

"Surprised? It's called a chronel accelerator." Suki gloated pointing at a shining circular device attached to her chest. "It allows me to jump three seconds ahead or past time within the blink of the eye. Pretty neat huh? I call the jumps in times blinks by the way."

"Yeah, I think I'll take it." Recluse fired another shot, but once again Suki disappeared and reappeared at another part of the room.

"Nuh uh, uh, you'll have to kill me first."

"Sorry, you're not the target today!"

Recluse shot her grapple through the ceiling, and started grappling upwards, Suki used her chronel accelerator to run up the stairs at record time.

"Shooter on the roof!" Suki called through her earpiece at the guards. "I repeat Shooter on the roof, get Halo out of their now!"

"This is a private channel who is this?" Halo's bodyguard demanded

"This is Watchdog and Halo is in danger leave now!" The bodyguard gasped when he heard the name of the Watchdog association, hearing the sound of gunfire in the distance he knew that Halo really was in serious danger.

Suki reached the rooftop at the same time Recluse did which resulted in Recluse opening fire on her again. Suki used her accelerator to run circles around Recluse hoping to throw off her aim and confuse her. Recluse was undeterred through. Studying the time before each jump forward she shot out her grapple and wrapped it around Suki's leg, throwing her to the side. Recluse took out her sniper rifle again and lined up for another shot.

"Sir there's been a breach, we got to get you out of here." Halo's guard said as he started to lead Halo out of the area.

Noticing her target trying to get away Recluse called off her attack on Suki and grappled toward the direction Halo was being taken, refusing to let him get away. Suki ran after her using her accelerator to blink through building after building determined not to lose Recluse. Suki fired shot after shot at Recluse but none of them slowed her down. If a shot was coming her way she would grapple hold to a pole on the rooftop and run on the side of the building to avoid the fire. As she dangled onto the side of the building she would turn around and fire her own shot at Suki's direction.

Suki kept coming after her, and as Recluse stared at her target, she calculated she had less then a minute top to fire her shot, or lose her target. Recluse grappled to another rooftop, desperate to get a better shot, Suki again stayed hot on her trail firing after her.

Desperate to get Suki off her trail she dropped a small gas bomb that exploded right as Suki passed it. The gas was non toxic but it did blind her view and caused her to trip and fall.

"Thank God they sent a rookie." Recluse laughed as she placed a foot on Suki's shoulder and pointed her rifle at her head. "Otherwise you might have actually stopped me."

Before Recluse could send a bullet through Suki's head a light flashed through Suki's body sending her backwards in time a few seconds allowing her to appear behind Recluse.

"What was that love?" Suki smirked as she leaped through the air and fired another shot.

"Okay I'm getting sick and tired of you!"

"Well then let's say we put this to bed shall we?" Suki pulled out a pulse bomb and threw it at Recluse. Reacting fast Recluse shot the bomb before it reached her, causing it to explode and knock the both of them off the roof.

The explosion caught the eye of Halo and his guards, and they all froze to see Suki and Recluse falling towards the ground. Recluse, still having unfinished business, pointed her rifle at the center of Suki's chronel accelerator. Firing Suki quickly recalled and shot back three seconds to avoid getting pierced by the bullet.

However the stray bullet aimed for Suki kept sailing and struck Recluse's original target Halo in the head. Halo fell dead at the open door of his limo in front of all his spectators.

When Suki landed safely, she looked down at the panicking crowd and screamed when she saw Halo lying dead.

"No? No, no no no no!" She failed, her very first assignment, what was supposed to be just a public support event, quickly turned into a assassination. And Suki had failed to stop it.

"As I said, thank God they sent the rookie." Suki heard Recluse laugh, who had grappled to the building behind her "Otherwise you might have actually stopped me."

Suki's eyes filled with tears of anger and she blinked forward to Recluse's location and tackled her to the ground.

"Why! Why would you do that? What did he ever do to you?"

"He was a robot!" A plane suddenly appeared behind Suki and Recluse and shined it's lights on them. Suki eyes caught the symbol on the planes wings the symbol of a giant bird of prey, and she realized just who Recluse worked for.

"Your part of the Raptors?"

Recluse just chuckled at her realization. "Au Revoir Madam!" Recluse struck Suki's chronel accelerator with enough force to damage it as she threw Suki off of her. Suki fell onto a balcony a couple of floors down, slamming into the metal balcony hard. As she laid injured she watched as Recluse boarded the plane and flew off, making sure to send a taunting smile Suki's way as she left.

Her failure setting in, Suki remained on the cold dark metal balcony and wept hard over the events that just happened.

 _It was then that I realized, this war wasn't over yet. In fact I believe a new one just begun._

 **Quick fact, Au Revoir means until we meet again. It's French.**

 **And yes you probably caught that Suki said she has a girlfriend. Yes Suki is a lesbian in this story but She is supposed to be a parody of Tracer and in Overwatch Tracer is a lesbian and I really wanted to keep that aspect of her character in tact. Please respect that decision because I'm not going to change it.**

 **In words of Recluse "Au Revior"**


	2. Commander Branch

**I'm going to go ahead and spoil the surprise now before you start reading. Since their is currently twenty eight playable characters in Overwatch, in order to make this work I am bringing in characters from other Dreamwork's products to fill the roles. Surprise!**

 **Also if you don't see your favorite troll in this story don't worry, this is going to be a trilogy so they will probably pop up at another time.**

Suki was usually a very energetic, upbeat and optimistic girl who often greeted everyone at work with a laugh and huge grin. But when she returned to Watch Point Gibraltar the following day she tried her best to keep a low, _low,_ profile. She didn't wave hi to anybody, she didn't go running down the hall singing how great a day it was, she just walked quietly down the hall trying to bury her head in a hooded sweater as she walked to her locker, more out of fear of her Commander Branch then her shame for failing a mission, even though that plaid a role too.

Her unusual wardrobe choice and lack of enthusiasm didn't go unnoticed by her piers however, one of her human coworkers Hiccup, who looked at her weirdly as she walked down the hall in a hoodie.

"It's a hundred degrees outside, why in the name of Thor are dressed like that Suki?"

"Shhh...!" Suki replied harshly at him for saying his name.

"Oh I get it, your scared of the big boss for failing to stop that assassination."

"What? No I'm not!" Suki denied

"Oh I can see it in your eyes, your totally scared. You know you can't try to avoid him forever."

"I'm not trying to avoid him forever," Suki denied again "Just till he cools down."

"SUKI!" A loud voice called from behind her. Suki jumped and gulped as she turned around and saw Commander Branch standing behind her with his arms crossed and a look that could melt butter.

"H..Hello Co...Commander." Suki stuttered nervously, failing to hide the shear terror she was feeling and her whole body shook like a leaf.

"In my office NOW!" Branch ordered "And afterword change into weather appropriate cloths please? Your going to give yourself a damn heat stroke!"

"Well I'm off to polish my fire sword." Hiccup waved, walking the opposite direction of Branch's office. He wanted to get as far away from the inevitable scolding that was about to take place. "If you survive please fill free to meet me in the training room."

"Thanks a lot!" Suki growled.

For the first five minutes Branch didn't say a word, or even looked at her as he forced Suki to sit down and watch the morning news report on the assassination. Captain Poppy, Branch's Second in command joined Branch in the office.

"No word on who the shooter was, their reason behind the attack or their whereabouts at this moment." The female news anchor announced. The sight of Branch squeezing tightly on a stress relieving ball as he watched the report only added to Suki's fear. "All we know was that the shooter was being chased by a member of Watchdogs when the assassination happened."

Branch grabbed the remote and muted the television. He then spun his chair around to face Suki. Branch took a deep breath to try to calm down as he could tell how scared Suki was at the moment.

"Okay but I know who the assassin works for, so we kind of have a lead." Suki replied nervously.

Screw calmness, Branch jumped out of his seat, slammed the palm of his right hand on his desk and exploded "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHO DID THIS?"

"Branch calm down." Poppy begged, easing him back in his seat.

"You had a simple job." Branch scolded "To guard Halo and keep him safe."

"No, my job was originally just to be a attendant to show that Watchdog supported robots rights."

"Your job is to keep people safe, even if it is just a simple supporting event you were still on the job."

"And I did my job!" Suki argued. "I chased the culprit! I alerted security that a shooter was present, I did everything I was supposed to."

"And yet the target is dead and the shooter got away!"

"And that's not my fault!" Suki argued, not able to believe Branch's lack of understanding. "I was out there alone, against a sniper. It took everything I had to just avoid being killed myself! It's not like I lost to some common street thug, this woman was a trained expert with experience."

"And so was you I thought."

"Your being completely unreasonable right now Commander."

"I am trying to fix the mess we caused!" Branch erupted. "It's our fault that people don't trust robots. We fought them, we defeated them. And during that time we had to paint them in a bad light to keep people safe. Now I am trying my best to fix that mistake and one now because of you, one of the biggest leaders in robots rights is dead!"

"I'm... I'm sorry," Suki sobbed, upset by Branch's unfair criticism.

"I know your still a rookie Cadet Suki," Branch said taking a big breath and trying to calm down. "But if I'm going to trust you out there on a big assignment I need to know you can do these small ones right. I need to know I can trust you and your own my side."  
"I _am_ own your side." Suki protested.

"Then _prove it!_ Dismissed Cadet. _"_

Suki was left speechless, Branch didn't trust her. He didn't _trust_ her. He didn't trust that she did everything in her power to stop that assassination. Upset she ran out of the office crying. Not that Branch cared, he just plopped down in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

"Man I need a Asprin."

"It's your own hot head that is the reason you got a headache mister." Poppy scolded, not at all pleased with how Branch handled the situation.

"I have to be tough on them Poppy." Branch demanded "This is war, if I'm not tough on them we are all good as dead."

"The war is over Branch,"

"Is it? You read what happened last night. That was the whole point of the discussion."

"One assassination does not mean that the war is still going on. Now you was way to hard on Suki. She is still a rookie after all, not seen near as much war as we had."

"That's still no excuse. You got to toughen up in this force or leave. I have no place for children in this army. Either grow up or leave."

"They're not children, they just need a bit more training. And if they are ever going to stop fearing you then you need to stop attacking them for every little thing. Some things happen that are out of your control. Sometimes you give all you got and things still happen. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you get your team to stop fearing you. Your their leader, you can't be a good leader if everybody fears you."

Branch just let out a frustrated sigh not wanting to admit that Poppy had somewhat of a point.

"And your wrong on one thing. It's not our fault that people hates robots. They started the war, we had no choice but to end it. Yes things happened that we didn't expect, but it wasn't our fault."

"Yeah but we're the ones trying to pick up the pieces."

"And we will, trust me. But first we need to find out more about these raptors."

"I'll do that, you make sure I didn't scare our rookie away."

"Okay, see you tonight." Poppy left Branch's office leaving Branch to go over everything that they knew about the Raptors. He had to admit Poppy was the main thing that kept him from completely snapping. He didn't know how or why Poppy fell for a hot head like him considering she was always the calm and collective one. But she did, and even when he exploded like a active volcano on his team she always knew how to cool him down and make him see things from another angle to help him understand the other side. Hell, he often wondered why she wasn't in charge instead of him. Regardless he considered himself so lucky to have someone like her on his team and in his life, she truly was the only one keeping him from crossing the line.

"Stupid grey skin, big headed, stupid jerk." Suki griped as she grabbed a fresh set of gym clothes out of her locker to change into before she hit the practice range " _I can't trust you Suki, even though I know you were doing your job. I expect perfection._ Seriously sometimes I swear I just want to take one of my pulse bombs and shove it up his a..."

"Mumbling to yourself lad?"

"AHH!" Suki screamed as she turned to see Watchdog's chief engineer Gobber sneak up next to her. Gobber had a mechanical arm with a hook at the end as well as a pegged leg, he also talked with a heavy accent. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to realize that the Commander gave you a huge tongue lashing. Don't worry lad, he does that to all of us. You should of heard some of the things he has said to me."

"I'm sorry are you new here, I haven't seen you before."

"Been on assignment along with the doctor. Heard about the knew recruit Captain Poppy took in. Names Gobber by the way." Gobber extended his good hand for Suki to shake.

"Suki" Suki accepted Gobber's hand. Gobber then saw a picture of a female orange colored troll with red flowing locks going down her shoulders and whistled.

"Is that pretty little thing your sister?"

"That's Lena, my Girlfriend."

"Oh," Gobber replied before his eyes widened in realization "Oooohhh, well now I feel awkward."

"Why would you feel awkward?" It then donned on her "Wait, you wasn't getting the hots for her was you?"

"Well... I... um...?"

"Okay I don't know if I should be honored that you find her attractive or freaked out that you are attracted to another species."

Gobber's face just got more and more red with embarrassment.

"Gobber, you freaking out the new recruits again." Poppy asked marching up to the two.

"Oh I just remembered I need to go fix my turret, it's damaged." Gobber then took off running as Poppy just giggled and shook her head.

"Is he always like this?" Suki asked

"You have no idea." Poppy laughed "I actually wanted to make sure you were doing okay. I know you were pretty upset after how Branch was done with you."

"I just can't stand that he refuses to see I did everything I could to stop that assassination. And then to say he can't trust me."

"Don't take it personally Suki, he has just been extremely stressed after the war. He blames himself for the robot discrimination."

"Why? It's not his fault, the robots brought the war to us."

"Imagine having to go up in front of cameras and telling the entire world everything that the robots are doing, having to unintentionally strike fear in the eyes of humans just to protect them. We too was doing our job but even though we won the war, the results were the same. The robots started the war because they thought they were better then us, and they wanted to divide the world. In a way they got their wish."

"But it's not Branch's fault."

"Our mission is to stop wars and bring peace to the world. Until that happens Branch is always going to blame himself. That's just how he is."

"He doesn't have to be that way though."

"Hey why don't we head out to the practice range and see how good your aim is? Maybe I can give you a few pointers, I am a sniper you know. I have the best aim out of anybody on this team."

"I would appreciate that. And who knows by the time your through with me, I might just be a better shot then you."

"Don't get ahead of yourself rookie." Poppy laughed as the two of them headed to the practice range."

Branch was looking through every file they had on the raptors. There wasn't much, all he knew was that they were a anti robot terrorist organization. Before Suki reported to work this morning she sent him a email with a description of the assassin, a blue bergen with black hair who wore some typ

e of fancy helmet over her head, but everything Branch could fine on this mystery assassin came up empty. No name, no last known whereabouts, nothing. It was like they didn't exist, whoever they were, they knew were well hidden.

Branch couldn't help but wonder if the Raptors were formed because of the things he said on air. He really wished he stood up for the innocent robots during the time of the war instead of painting them all with the same brush, maybe then this organazation wouldn't exist.

" _Commander Branch are robots dangerous"_ Branch remembered a reporter asking.

" _I'm not quite sure"_ Branch said at the time _"I know any troll, bergen our human can be dangerous but we all have a brain and know the difference between good and evil. Robots don't have that. Sure they have evolved over the years to be more free thinking but deep down they are still machines who were built to serve. And just like any machine they can malfunction and be controlled. I don't know if these robots our being controlled but I do know that something caused them to go rogue and I don't know if there are anymore robots out there that are like them, so for now all I can recommend is proceed all robots with extreme caution until we know what is going on and end this war."_

The war was over now, but to this day Branch still didn't know what happened to them. All he did know was that he never should of told people to proceed all robots with caution because when he did all these anti robot protestors and laws started showing up. His speech that day was the start of the robot discrimination.

"I didn't mean it." Branch said as he closed his computer and buried his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to start divide anybody, I didn't mean to cause _this."_

 **Fun fact, the name of Suki's girlfriend Lena is actually the real name of Tracer from Overwatch. Thought that would be a fun way to pay homage to my favorite character.**

 **In case you are wondering who everyone is supposed to be Branch is supposed to be soldier 76, the leader of Overwatch. Poppy is supposed to be Ana, Solder 76's second in command. Gobber is Torbjorn, Overwatch's chief Engineer and Hiccup is Reinhardt.**


	3. The training room

The training room in Watchpoint Gibraltar was designed like a giant virtual reality game. Each soldier would put on a special suit that showed their health on the sleeves of their jacket as well as put on pair of virtual reality goggles that put them on several different battlefields. Once inside the virtual world they would be receive a virtual set of their real life weapons (in Suki's case a pair of pulse pistols and pulse bomb) and fight virtual copies of the many different robots that the Watchdogs had to face throughout the long war.

The virtual world was the same size of the large training room which gave them plenty of room to roam around. Where they moved in the training room affected where they moved on the map so they only really moved in the training room when their virtual self depended on it.

Or in Suki's case when she tried to confuse the enemy. She jumped all around the virtual enemy's using up the entire room as she tallied up virtual kill after virtual kill. Hiccup and Poppy watched everything through a laptop that connected to the virtual world, this allowed them to see everything that Suki was doing in the virtual world. Suki had so far survived nine waves of Robots and was slowly approaching her tenth one.

"I say she is approving don't you think Captain?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah but she still is diving in a little to fast for my taste." Poppy thought "She needs to slow down some. She is doing the same thing over and over, blinking to the same places, eventually the enemy is going to catch on to what she is doing."

"True but she is still a rookie, remember how much of a hard time you had training me. I kept barging into a swarm head on."

"Ha, you still do that today."

"Yeah but this time I have better armor and a better weapon."

"Only because you brought that apprentice to help make you better armor. Otherwise you more than likely would have gotten yourself killed in that battle in Egypt."

"Hey Astrid is more than just a apprentice. She is proving herself quite capable in combat."

"Your training that girl by yourself?"

"Hey she is a good listener, she is catching on will quick."

"You are _training_ someone without mine or Branch's permission? Do you know how Branch will flip if he finds out you are training someone behind his back?"

"Whoa cool your jets there Poppy I'm only teaching her the basics. I know you and the Commander have special rules about any potential new recruits having to be approved and trained by you or Branch. She came to me though wanting to learn a few tricks, I thought I could teach her some basic moves and then come to you when I thought she was ready. And she is, a man could not ask more of his apprentice."

" _I'll_ be the judge on if she is ready or not." Poppy replied

"Yes Captain." Hiccup and Poppy turned back to the screen to see Suki throw a virtual pulse bomb at her enemies blowing the remainder of the current wave to pieces.

"Wow, she has reached her tenth wave a new record."

"Yes but her current fighting skills aren't going to work for this upcoming wave I'm afraid."

In the virtual world Suki was spinning her pistols around her fingers in celebration of her new record, she was confident but confidence wasn't going to get her past this next level, skill would, because suddenly a huge wave of a hundred robots surrounded her from all sides and sides. Suki let out a nervous gulp and her hands started to sweat as she tightened her grip on her pistols.

"She's nervous." Hiccup noticed "She's never faced a challenge like this." Poppy pressed a button on the computer and spoke into a small mic that could be heard even in the virtual world.

"Come on Suki, I believe in you." Poppy's confidence was all Suki needed, taking a deep breath she spun around in place again and again guns blazing, taking down several robots, she then ran straight in the swarm, shooting down one after another after another, the blue light from her pistols nearly blinding the screen. She then dropped one last pulse bomb and jumped backwards in time three seconds to avoid getting caught up in the blast right as the bomb exploded, eliminating every last robot. Satisfied Poppy declared training finished. Suki took off the V.R goggles and training was over.

"Not bad Cadet," Poppy said walking in the room and giving a small clap.

"Not bad? I think you mean AMAZING!" Suki cheered jumping into the air with a pumped fist.

"A good soldier must be humble in both defeat and victory," Poppy replied "But yes you did do amazing. I will past your footage onto Commander Branch. Dismissed for now Cadet."

"Hey Hiccup!" A feminine voice called out from behind as Suki left the training room. Hiccup and Poppy turned to see Hiccups apprentice Astrid walking up to him carrying his sword. "I made the adjustments to the fire sword like you asked, this should cause you to throw out fire from as much as seventy meters," Astrid suddenly noticed Poppy in the room and waved at her "Hi Captain Poppy,"

"Hello Astrid." Poppy waved back trying to be nice even though she didn't approve of a non member of Watchdogs being allowed access into the facility, apprentice or not. Poppy may have been more calm and understanding and allowed more things than Branch, but there were still things that she was very strict about, allowing non official members into base was one of them.

"Astrid you beautiful angel you never disappoint!" Hiccup cheered turning around and giving his new upgraded sword a swing. Sure enough the fire flew seventy meters and struck the other end of the wall.

"Hiccup what did I tell you about using real weapons inside the training facility?" Poppy scolded "Remember what happened last time?"

"Don't worry Captain, I got this completely under control." Hiccup then struck his fire sword against the floor and fire came shooting out from all ends, everybody had to quickly duck in order to avoid getting struck by the fire. When the fire cleared Poppy gave Hiccup a very disapproving glare as her face was covered in black soot and a small flame was burning at the tip of her pony tail.

"Oops," Hiccup chuckled nervously as he licked his tongue and put out the flame on Poppy's hair with his fingers. "I'm going to hit the weight room bye!" Hiccup darted for the exit, but Poppy aimed her wrist gauntlet towards his direction and shot out a sleeping dart. The dart hit Hiccup in the butt and he fell to the floor and passed out instantly.

"Sleeping dart?" Astrid asked

"How else am I going to keep my men in line?" Poppy responded "Don't worry I gave him a small dose he should be awake in a hour. You can see your way out now."

"Before I do can I ask you something important?"

"Is this about you wanting to join Watchdogs?"

"How did you know?" Astrid asked

"Hiccup told me."

"So what's your answer?"

"Me and Branch are the ones in charge of seeking out new recruits in this division of Watchdogs, not Hiccup. We base our decisions on if you have special powers and abilities that make you worthy of our squad. Before anybody is chosen we need to know that they have the special skills needed to handle something like this."

"Which I do, Hiccup has been teaching me..."

"Hiccup said he has only taught you the basics, the basics is not going to get you on this force. You want to join Watchdogs, you need to show us something special."

"I... I understand," Astrid replied sadly, lowering her head in disappointment.

"Good," Poppy suddenly felt her stomach getting a little sick to her stomach and she quickly grasped onto her stomach, she needed to get to the bathroom fast "Can we talk about this more later I got something I need to take care of."

"Is something wrong?" Astrid asked concerned noticing the scared look on Poppy's face. Poppy didn't respond as she ran off leaving Astrid really confused.

Poppy ran to the bathroom still holding her stomach and threw up in the bathroom stall. She then fell curled up in a ball, sweating and panting heavily as she buried her face in her hands.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening." Poppy gasped. It was only supposed to be a one night thing, nothing was supposed to come of it. Sure Branch and Poppy had feeling for each other that went beyond allies on the field, and sure they had sometimes sneaked off on on dates secretly, but this wasn't supposed to have happened. And What would her father think? Branch may have been the team leader but her father Peppy was the head of the whole Watchdogs Organization, he was the one that put Branch in charge of leading the team, but Peppy was the ones that made the rules. And one rule in particular was that Watchdogs were not supposed to date other members of the team. How could she or Branch be able to lead this team when they broke one of the most important rules, especially when breaking that rule has now gotten her pregnant. "Oh God what have I done."

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" Branch asked as he walked into Peppy's office. Peppy's office was located in the middle of a Ghost town in western Australia, far away from any civilization, it was the perfect way of making sure nobody would discover them.

"I have been studying all the footage of the assassination that I could get my hands on Branch, and I have come across some discoveries that might shock you?"

"How so?"

"You might want to see for yourself." Branch walked up Peppy's computer as he plaid footage of Recluse firing at Suki, Peppy paused the video and zoomed in on a symbol on Recluse's sniper rifle.

"Does that symbol remind you of anything?"

"That's Hive Enterprise ?" Branch gasped

"The same company that makes weapons for Watchdogs," Peppy agreed.

"I don't understand it, do you think they are playing both sides?"

"Nah, it wouldn't make sense for them to suddenly decide to sell weapons to the enemy after all these years."

"Wouldn't it now, after all we were fighting robots and that weapon was used to kill a robot, what if they are against robots rights and will sell weapons to anybody who is a enemy to robots."

"That is a fair possibility," Peppy agreed. Rubbing his chin as he studied how a Watchdogs style weapon got in the hands of a enemy "Other possibilities is that this Recluse girl stole it or..." Peppy suddenly paused unable to finish speaking what he was thinking.

"Or what?"

"We could have a traitor in Watchdogs."

"No!" Branch denied "There is no way somebody on my team is secretly working with the Raptors how can you even think that?"

"Well Raptors got their hands on our weapons somehow!"

Branch had to take a seat, he couldn't wrap his head around the possibility that someone on his team could be a traitor.

"Does any of the other divisions of Watchdogs know this yet?"

"Not yet, I'm going to contact Commander Pitch of the Blackdogs as soon as I can reach him."

"Good," Branch shook his head in disbelief, "No there has to be another explanation."

"I hope there is another explanation Branch, but until we know for sure how they got there hands on our weapons then I suggest you keep a close eye on all of your men."

"Trust me headmaster I will, and trust me if one of my men has gone rogue, I will end them, right then and there."


	4. Battle on Route 66

**Some people had some strong reactions to Poppy's pregnancy. I know that it might make Branch and Poppy come across as a little hypocritical scolding others for their mistakes when they are making a even bigger mistake but I wanted it to come across like they are just as much human(ish) as the others and will make mistakes with the best of them.**

 **Plus in the Overwatch lore Ana (Who is Poppy in my story) Had a daughter during her days of Overwatch and her daughter Phara is a major character in the game. Yes I know that Soldier 76 (Branch in this story) wasn't the father but I kind of sort of ship those two characters a little bit. Plus it's my story so I will do whatever the hell I want.  
**

"Step on it they're gaining on us!"

Down in Rout 66 in the New Mexico Desert, four gangsters were being chased by the members of the Watchdogs sub division Blackdogs. Blackdogs leader Commander Pitch, was known to be a lot darker and brooding then even Branch. But in a way the entire Blackdogs division as a whole was more darker. Watchdogs usually called in Pitch and his men when they needed extra brute force, or when their hands were tied and needed someone who played by their own rules. And nobody played by their on rules more then Commander Pitch.

When word came out that a weapon created by Hive round up in Raptor's hands Branch immediately contacted Pitch to send his men to get to the bottom of it, and to use whatever force necessary as long as they didn't kill anyone. For Pitch that usually meant abducting and torturing in order to get people to talk, tactics that not even Branch would use, or knew that Pitch used for that matter.

The Blackdogs had stopped at a hotel for the night and was eating breakfest at a popular diner the following morning when they witnessed four gangsters robbing a nearby bank. Not being one to resist going after bad guys Pitch had his men follow suit.

"I'm trying but they are on our tail!" The driver of the getaway car answered as he sped down the desert road.

"Well lose their tail!"

"Any reason why we couldn't of left this to the local police Commander?" A female bergen member of Blackdogs asked as she drove the Blackdog's vehicle after the robbers "We don't got time to chase after local bank robbers when we have a more serious matter at hand."

"I'm pretty sure Headmaster Peppy wouldn't like that we witnessed a crime in process and ignored it Chef," Pitch replied as fired his weapons, a pair of Hellfire shotguns, at the getaway car. "Besides these guys are all members of the gallows gang. They have committed dozens of armed robberies over the course of seven month and have committed at least four murders during that time span. I'm sure Peppy would appreciate us getting a dangerous gang off the street.

"Well for your sake we better get these guys" A red panda dangling from the car door firing throwing stars at the tires shot out. "I didn't get a chance to finish my morning coffee because of this. Trust me you don't won't to mess with me without my morning coffee."

"Shifu, if we pull this off and I will _buy_ you some coffee." Pitch shot back.

"I'll take you up on that." The red Panda called Shifu replied. One of the members of the gallows gang fired his gun out the window toward Shifu but Shifu quickly pulled out his staff and reflected the bullet, the bullet ended up hitting a nearby tree.

"Any reason why they are constantly hitting banks?" Shifu asked as he took out a couple more throwing stars and chunked them at the guy shooting at him. One throwing star hit the gunman in the hand, knocking the gun out of his hand. The other hit him in the shoulder.

"It's not just banks, they hit whatever places they feel like," Pitch replied "Local retail stores, diners, motels, anyplace. They have control of this town and will raid random businesses every day to collect what they believe is their share of the profit for running the town, which is often eighty percent of the store owner profits."

"Sounds like real jerks," Chef replied.

"Local police have tried to take down these guys but the Gallows are always one step ahead. Well not anymore!" Pitch fired one of his two shotguns at the trunk of the car, the trunk door flew open and ripped off it's hinges from the blast, several bags of money was sitting inside the trunk and because of high speeds due to the chase some of the bags flew open and started to spill money.

The blast caught the attention of one of the gangsters, a orange tabby cat wearing a black coat, boots and supporting a black Sombrero. He climbed onto the roof of the car, took a sword out of it's sheath and signaled with his hands to come after him.

"I think he's challenging you Commander." Chef replied

"Well then who am I to be rude and say no?" Pitch laughed. Unbuckling his seat belt he stood up in his seat and had Chef drive up to the gallows car's bunker and jumped in on the car roof where the cat was waiting from him.

"You must be knew in town," The cat said as he swung his weapon at Pitch, Pitch quickly slid to the right and dodged the swing. "So let me make this simple for you, you back off and I the great Puss in Boots will not have to slice a P right in your abdomen." Puss swung his sword again this time at Pitch's neck, Pitch ducked and barely avoided getting decapitated.

"Puss? Is that the name your mommy gave you?" Pitch said "Because it's ridiculous, just like your outfit." Pitch fired his weapon but Puss deflected his bullet, rolled behind Pitch and wrapped his arm around his neck and put his sword to his throat. Pitch elbowed Puss in the gut and knocked him off him. Pitch aimed his guns at Puss again but before he could fire Puss swung his sword and knocked one of Pitch's gun out of his hand. Puss gave Pitch a sly smirk and swung his sword at Pitch's torso, but Pitch dodged to his right, turned around and tackled Puss to the ground. Pitch delivered several blows to Puss's face. After about five blows and one bloody nose later Puss kicked Pitch off of him. The car took a sharp turn and Pitch started to roll off the car, dangling off the roof by one hand. Puss tried to step on Pitch's hand to force him off, but Pitch grabbed another part of the car with his other hand and forced his way back up on the roof. Once back on his feet Pitch pulled out his one remaining gun and pointed it right at Puss's face. Believing to be victorious glared at Puss with a sly smirk on his face.

"Go ahead, make my day."

Puss was not deterred, after all he had the quickest draw out of anyone else in the gang. Before Pitch could see it coming Puss swung his sword against Pitch's arm, causing a deep gash against Pitch's forearm causing him to drop his gun off the side of the car. Pitch wailed in pain as blood was flowing out of his gash, Puss kicked him to the ground and put a boot on his chest before pointing the tip end of his sword at his neck.

"Not fast enough partner."

Pitch lifted his neck backwards to see Shifu aiming one of his throwing stars at the cars back tires. Puss was surprised to see Pitch give him a confident smirk "I wouldn't count my chickens just yet... Partner."

Before Puss knew it they all heard the sound of one of the back tires blow out. Pitch rolled off the roof as the car spun out of control. In a attempt from being thrown off Puss dug his sword into the car roof and held on for dear life. He had to soon lift the sword up however as the car reached a cliff. The car sailed off the cliff and Puss jumped off the car roof, jabbing his sword into the hard rock to prevent him from falling to his death. As he dangled from the cliff by just his sword he watched as his gang all perished in a fiery crash.

Pitch, Chef, and Shifu soon reached the edge of the cliff, Pitch had a towel wrapped around his arm to stop the bleeding, but his minor injury didn't stop him from kneeling and chuckling at Puss's situation.

"You look like you are in a bit on a bind."

"Shut up!" Puss snapped

"Now is that anyway to talk to the man whose has your life in their hands?" Pitch responded "You know something Puss? I got to admit you showed some pretty good skills during that fight. Not many people has actually came close to beating me in a battle but you came pretty darn close. In fact if it wasn't for Shifu I would be playing the harp right now. I could use someone with that type of skills on my team."

"What are you saying?" Puss asked

"Yeah what are you saying?" Chef asked confused.

"I'm willing to make a deal with you Puss? You give up this life of crime, turn over a new leaf and join me and my ranks at Watchdogs, and I will train you to use your talents for good. Or I can just leave you dangling there and your arm will eventually get tired and you will eventually let go and join the rest of your men down there in hell?"

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice then does it?" Puss replied "Fine I'm in." Pitch then lowered his hand allowing Puss to grab it and allowed himself to get pulled up.

"Welcome to the Blackdog's division Puss."

Later that night Recluse arrived in her small Suburban home. Changing into her nightgown she went to the refrigerator and got her out a bottle of red wine. Pouring herself a glass she went outside, sat on a lawn chair on her back patio and stared out at the stars as she sipped her wine. Her star gazing was soon interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

"I saw you on the news the other day," A feminine voice on the other line replied "Good work."

"You sound surprised," Recluse responded. "Although I do fear that you are starting a war with a powerful and dangerous enemy."

"The Watchdogs will be no problem I assure you." The mysterious caller said as she stood in the shadows, a shadowy image of a tall figure smoking a cigarette the only thing visible in the dim lights of her lab. "After all you beat one of them on your own pretty easily."

"Only because she was a inexperienced rookie." Recluse corrected "But now that word is out all of Watchdog will be on my trail."

"Need I remind you how you got that weapon of yours my dear?" The caller replied "It's because I work for Watchdog, and I will make sure that you are aware of any plans that puts my number one assassin in risk. Watchdogs have no idea of my true actions or what I'm working on."

"And what is it your working on exactly?"

"Oh I'm afraid I can't tell you right yet, but when I'm finished not even the Watchdogs will be able to stop me. By the time I'm finished the robots will all be destroyed, the Watchdogs will fall, the Raptors will rule the world, and you Recluse will be a hero."

Recluse let a small wicked smile form on her face as she took another sip of wine. "All hail the Raptors."

A sadistic grin formed on the lips of the caller "All hail the Raptors."

 **I know what you are probably thinking, "What the hell is Pitch and Chef doing working for the Watchdogs? They're bad guys!"**

 **Well if you know anything about the Overwatch lore then you know exactly why I have them in the roles they are in. Their role is not a mistake, I have everything under control.**

 **Also I know it is still early on in this story and I know that this is a trilogy and all but I do want to let you know that after I get the first story in this trilogy done, before I start the next one I will be doing the sequel to Trainer of Dragons. It's still far away but it's never to early to get the hype train rolling.**


	5. Traitor in the mix

**I know that there hasn't been a whole lot of action since the first chapter outside of Introducing Puss. But with this being a trilogy and having a lot of characters to introduce I am basically having to focus right now on character building and development. There will be more action and more battles later in the story. Just bare with me.**

 **Also I'm just going to come out and say it, the Trolls that have been introduced so far are going to be it for the first story. Other Trolls like Creek, Guy Diamond and Smidge are not going to come in until a later story. Hope that is okay. I know that this is different then any other Trolls adaption but I wanted to do something outside the norm, to challenge myself. I hope I am doing a good job with it too.**

 **Tapdancing Giraffe. Pitch is the main villain in Rise of the Guardians, the one trying to bring fear to the kids with nightmares.**

When Branch was angry or frustrated he would often times spend hours a day in the training room letting his anger out on thousands of virtual robots. It was the only way he could let go his anger without hurting anybody, and Peppy wouldn't allow him to take his frustrations out on the punching bags any more ever since he destroyed the last one by punching a hole straight through it. With the possibility of a traitor in his ranks Branch was finding himself in the training room more and more often.

Branch had just completed what felt like the hundredth wave, although he stopped counting after the eleventh wave. Reloading his Heavy Pulse Rifle he stared through his visor and got a lock on six different robots and readied his weapon.

"I got you in my sights," Within less then ten seconds all six robots where nothing more then a pile of metal on the floor.

"Commander Branch!" Branch's focus was suddenly distracted by a female voice walking inside. Growling over being rudely interrupted Branch took off the virtual reality goggles and threw them to the floor, turning around to see team Doctor Tooth standing behind him.

"I'm not scheduled for another exam for a couple of weeks," Branch growled.

"Forgive me for interrupting Commander but I couldn't wait to show you a new device that should help you in battle."

"Okay," Branch sighed as grabbed a towel from the bench to wipe the sweat off his face. Even though the enemies and weapons he used were virtual, he still ran around the room to avoid getting shot in the virtual world and had hence built up quite a bit of sweat. "Show me."

"Your familiar with Jack Frost right?" Tooth replied "Him and his other team of scientist are stationed in a lab in Eco-point Antarctica."

"I'm familiar with him."

"Well him and his team are about to go into Cryostasis to wait out a polar storm that damaged their facility. But before they entered their Cryostasis state they developed this." Tooth handed Branch a small cylinder can about the size as a soda can.

"What is this?" Branch asked holding the small cylinder.

"It's called a Biotic field, it contains a special healing chemical that when dropped to the ground, releases a chemical that will instantly heal any wounds you have received in battle.

"I thought we hired those guys to find the cause of climate change not play Jesus with a soda can?" Branch replied confused.

"You did sir," Tooth replied "But since I might not always be around to heal you when you get yourselves in trouble I asked them to create something that can help you if I'm not available."

"How did they even find this chemical when they are surrounded by ice?"

"You know I forgot to ask," Tooth admitted "I just got so excited in the moment it slipped my mind."

"Branch!" Another voice called out.

"Why does everybody want to see me all of a sudden?" Branch griped

"Well you are the Commander so it sort of comes with the territory." Tooth teased

"Picked up a new recruit while I was gone." Pitch walked up to Branch and introduced Puss to the duo. Branch just stared at Puss with a confused expression.

"Who is this kitty cat?" Branch asked

"Would you believe he followed me home?" Pitch teased "Thought I could keep him and use him for our company mascot. Every company does need a cute animal mascot you know?"

"I thought that was what Shifu was for?" Branch teased back

"You call me cute one more time and you will get the back end of my staff up your butt," Shifu threatened pointing his staff at Branch's neck.

"Okay, really who is this guy?" Tooth asked, annoyed at the boys jokes.

"His name is Puss, I sort of found him and his boys robbing a bank down in New Mexico on our way to talk with Hive Headquarters. Anyway I had already disposed of his men and was about to easily take out this guy as well..."

"From the way I saw it he was about to make your head roll clear off your shoulders,"

"Stay out of this Chef!" Pitch shot back "Anyway him and his car ended up driving off a cliff...

"Thanks to Shifu saving your hide!"

"I said shut up!" Pitch took a deep breath to calm down before finishing "He was hanging from the cliff by his sword about to fall to his death when I offered him a choice, Join Watchdogs or meet his maker. Pretty obvious which choice he made."

"You do realize me and Poppy are the ones that hire knew recruits right?"

"For your division maybe. But Puss here will be working with my division, which give me the rights to hire him without your permission."

"Very well then," Branch replied "He's all yours, but that also means you are in charge of training him. He is to be at your side in battle. Now about your talk with Hive."

"Yeah let's discuss that alone shall we," Pitch replied before turning to Shifu "Take Puss outside and show him some of your tricks, I will be a few minutes."

"Yes sir."

Pitch and Branch walked to Branch's office, Pitch sat down in a chair in front of Branch's desk and began to discuss his findings.

"I talked to the direct manager of Hive himself, I even had him show me documents on every purchase made since Watchdogs was founded. I must have spent at least three hours alone going through paperwork..."

"And..."

"Not a single purchase was made to anybody outside of Watchdogs. Every gun, every weapon that was sold, was sold to us."

Branch sighed, his worse fears confirmed "Then we really do have a traitor in Watchdogs." Branch then through a big pile of papers off his desk and slammed his fist on the desk. "Who is it? Who bought that weapon!"

"The weapon was a sniper Rifle Branch. There are at least a dozen soldiers in our organization that buys and uses sniper rifles from Hive including your second in Command Poppy."

Branch lowered his head and sighed "Your right."

"And you know bloody well that nobody is going to admit it, who would admit to being a traitor?"

"I have a few ways to make people talk," Branch growled.

"Average citizens yes, but we are trained soldiers. We went through hell, we have experienced pain like no other. You can't make a soldier like us talk with a little bit of pain."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"For now act smooth and go on with usual activities, then when the assassin shows her face again we capture her and make her spill the beans on everything."

Branch was having a hard time keeping his anger in check over the truth that he did have a traitor in his mix. He really wanted to find the person and have them executed for their treason. But he knew that the only way to get them, was through that assassin.

"Find the assassin, make her talk, use whatever means necessary. I must find the traitor. They will find out how Watchdogs deals with traitors."

As Pitch left the room Branch leaned his hands on the back of his office chair as he stared down at the office floor beneath him. Letting out one loud frustrating scream he picked up his chair and tossed it against the wall smashing it to pieces before banging his fist against the wall and burying his face in his arms in anger.

Later that night on top of a tall building on the other side of town Recluse stared at the front gates of a Watchdogs base lab. Laying on her stomach, staring through the lens of her sniper rifle she watched carefully as the security camera turned from the direction she was posted. She then quickly fired her sniper rifle, using a silencer on her rifle to not attract any unwanted attention. The bullet hit a guard at the front gate and he fell dead. She then quickly shot out the security camera so she wouldn't be detected.

Recluse grappled to the ground and walked up to the body of her latest murder victim. She grabbed him by the hands and drug him to a bush where she stripped him of his uniform and badge. Putting on the guard's uniform she slid the security badge through the gate security system. The security system let out a soft beep and the gates opened allowing Recluse to walk in with ease. Recluse didn't say a word as she walked into the facility undetected. As she reached the lab of the person she was there to see she noticed that the door was locked and would only unlock with the finger print of someone in the system.

Another security guard walked by at that moment. Recluse grabbed him and snapped him neck before placing his right index finger on the lock pad. The door instantly opened and Recluse walked in, where there was a bergen scientist working at her lab with her back turned to her.

"Hello Chef," Recluse replied with a voice void of any emotion.

Chef slowly turned to head to see Recluse standing at the doorway dressed in a security guards uniform. "Take off that outfit you look ridiculous in it."

"If I did that I'd be naked, and I still need to get out of here afterwords you know."

"Fine then leave it on, just come over here already, we have a lot to discuss."

"Why talk hear on a Watchdogs base?" Recluse asked "You are risking both you and me getting caught you know?"

"Well the sooner we get this meeting over with the sooner you can bail without anyone seeing you."

"Why did you bring me hear? What is the next phase of the plan? And where do I fit in it?"

"I wanted to show you something." Chef placed a small cage on a table. Inside the cage was a black and very scared rat. Chef calmly and slowly took out the rat with one hand, and in the other hand took out a needle and injected it inside the rat's throat euthanizing it. The Rat died within five seconds.

"What was the point of this?" Recluse asked confused by Chef's actions.

"Watch," Chef replied calmly.

Chef took out another needle, this one was filled with a black smoky substance that Recluse had never seen before. Chef then turned back to the rat and injected the black substance into the rat. The rat's eyes lit back open it let out a loud gasp and hopped back to it's feet.

"That's not possible." Recluse gasped

"Oh but it is, and that's not the best part."

Recluse watched horrified as black smoke came out from the rat, his eyes become black and empty. The rat suddenly become nothing but black smoke and ran across the entire length of the table within a second before teleporting to another table.

"What the hell is this?" Recluse asked

"This is how we are going to take over the world." Chef laughed, "Watch." Chef took out a gun and shot the rat in the side. The rat screamed, injured but not dead. Chef took out another cage and grabbed another smaller rat. The black rat, in a fit of rage due to it's pain attacked and viciously murdered the other rat.

What Recluse witnessed next terrified her to the bone, the black rat consumed the other rat's soul which in turned instantly healed it of it's wounds.

"I call it the Death Blossom. It will destroy your old cells replacing them with mutated genes that gives you the power to regenerate health by stealing another's soul, as well as causing you to teleport through solid objects by becoming nothing more then smoke. Imagine what we could do, with this type of power in our possession." Chef laughed "We could bring countries to their knees, world leaders surrendering full power to us."

"How... how do I still fit in to this?" Recluse asked

"Well I need you to collect bodies that I could test this weapon on, starting with those two guards you killed. Then once we have a army, we will attack Watchdogs headquarters, and you Recluse, will take each and everyone of them out. One by one."

Recluse gave a sadistic smile, that was something she looked forward to doing.

 **Since a lot of you probably aren't familiar with the Characters of Overwatch I'm going to take a moment and tell you exactly who each of the characters are supposed to be portraying and you can go Google them to find out more.**

 **Branch, Soldier 76**

 **Poppy, Ana.**

 **Suki, Tracer.**

 **Recluse, Widowmaker**

 **Chef, Moira.**

 **Hiccup, Reinhardt.**

 **Astrid, Brigitte**

 **Gobber, Torbjorn**

 **Shifu, Genji.**

 **Pitch, Reaper.**

 **Tooth, Mercy.**

 **Puss, McCree**

 **Peppy is not supposed to be any particular Overwatch Character. I know that there was a main head over all of Overwatch but not much has been mentioned about him, as far as I know they haven't even gave his name so I just took the role and did my own thing.**

 **Well that's it, till next chapter.**


	6. Suki's backstory

"Okay, today we are going to see how you handle yourself when under fire." It's was Puss's second day of training under Pitch, after seeing how good he handled regular target dummies he wanted to see how good he could handle himself with someone fighting back.

"Are you sure you want me to come after you?" Puss asked "After all, you saw how bad I whooped you the last time we fought."

"You got lucky last time," Pitch replied.

"Luck has nothing to do with my skill," Puss fired back.

"Good so let's see if you can avoid my bullets."

"Wait your going to shoot real bullet's at me?"

"Don't worry they're blanks, still will sting like hell though!" Pitch started firing his twin hellfire pistols at Puss's direction. Rolling to his right Puss avoided two of Pitch's Pitch's bullets, Puss quickly followed by pulling his sword in front of his chest and deflecting a third bullet.

Once the two guns Pitch had in hand ran out of bullets Pitch instantly took out two more and continued firing, not even missing a beat. Puss rolled, dodged, and deflected each bullet Pitch sent his way but due to Pitch's rate of fire Puss was unable to get any closer. As round after round was fired, Puss studied the amount of time before Pitch tossed his empty guns and took out two more. That is when he struck, as Pitch took out two more guns Puss threw a stun grenade in Pitch's direction, instantly stunning Pitch causing Puss to run up, wrap his neck around Pitch's throat and put his sword to his throat.

"As I said, luck has nothing to do with my skill."

"They taught you well out there in the west I see."

"Well it was either that or get killed."

"In that case let see how you do against a master of the arts." With Puss releasing his grip, Pitch called Shifu over. Shifu didn't say a word to Puss he just smiled, pulled out his staff and motioned with his hand to come after him.

Puss charged after Shifu and swung his sword, only to see Shifu vanish within the blink of a eye.

"What the..." Puss turned behind him and saw that Shifu all of a sudden was standing behind him. Shifu swung his staff and knocked Puss to his feet.

"You may be good Puss," Pitch said as Puss got up and readied himself for another attack from Shifu. "But you still have your weaknesses. Shifu stood a good ten feet from Puss as the two prepared for the next strike. As soon as Puss made his move Shifu charged, reaching Puss and delivering a blow to his gut within the blink of a eye. Puss toppled to the floor as he got the wind knocked out of him. "You can fight well with what you can see and keep up with." Shifu leaped in the air and raised his staff in the air, within the bling of a eye he lowered down and delivered a blow against Puss's head. "But when the enemy is faster then you, quicker then you to the point of near invisibility, you are powerless." Shifu delivered strike after strike against Puss, moving at such a high speed that Puss felt like he was fighting a ghost. "If you are to survive in a real war, you need to learn to counter those who are quicker, and those who are unseen. Also you need to know how to handle even the biggest of surprises."

"Like what?"

"Like this," Shifu finally spoke. Shifu lept in the air and did two full somersaults in mid air, he then spoke something in Chinese and swung his staff. Puss's eyes went wide in complete shock as the spirit of a green dragon came out of the staff. The spirit passed through Puss and weakened him to the point he collapsed to his knees gasping for air. When he looked back up Shifu stood over him, his staff to Puss's neck.

"What...? What the hell was that?"

"That, was the call of the dragon," Shifu replied "It's a ancient technique I learned in China from my former master before he died. Once released the dragon will weaken anybody it touches and bring them to their knees. Be lucky this was just training, in a real battle I would finish off anybody I used it on."

"Gee thanks," Puss replied sarcastically as Shifu helped him up. "So is there anybody else that can do that or are you the only one?"

"There is one other person I taught that move to," Shifu replied before his voice turned to that of sadness. "But we aren't really on speaking terms right now."

"What happened?"

Shifu didn't answer, he just walked off, looking down at the staff in he held in his hands and lowered his head in shame. A single tear fell from his eyes as he remembered his star pupil, the guilt eating at him from the event that tore them apart.

"Gee, what's eating him?" Puss wondered.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Puss heard Chef say. Puss turned and saw Chef sitting on the back porch of the facility.

"Have you been standing there this whole time?"

"Long enough to witness you put poor Shifu through another guilt trip."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Not the full story no. But What I do know is that before he was a Watchdog he led a team of Kung Fu warriors in China where he taught his star student the dragon call."

"What happened to the team?"

"I don't know, all I know was that there was a large attack on China and a couple of the team members died. After that Shifu broke the team up and him and his star student got in a major fight and haven't been on speaking terms since. Lots of people on this team have been through some tragic events. Not everybody got by easy like you and your gang did."

"Hey you think I had a easy life?" Puss shot back offended. "I joined that gang because I had nowhere else to go. I lost my parents do those robots and grew up in a orphanage. The leader on the gallows gang was the one that took me in and basically forced me to be a part of them. I guess overtime I forced myself to like it because it was all I had known for years. Don't you ever think I had it easy. I've been through as much pain as all of you."

Puss stormed off after that, taking out a cigar and lighting it. Chef didn't say a word after that, she just watched him walk off and laughed to herself. "You think you know pain? Just wait and see what is coming yours and the rest of you all's way."

Branch had to know, Branch had to know that Poppy was pregnant with his child. With such a serious situation that could derail both of their careers maybe, just maybe they both could find a way to handle this situation without putting either of their careers in jeopardy. After all the two of them were a team, they relied on each other and the team relied on them. If either one of them were gone the team would be at a massive disadvantage. And with a assassin on the loose that was one thing they definitely did not need.

As Poppy reached Branch's office, she paused and took a deep breath, releasing all her nerves as she prepared what she was going to say. With a deep exhale she opened the door. "Branch I need to tell you some..."

"Poppy, perfect timing, I got a assignment for you."

"Now?"

"Why is this a bad time?"

"Well no it's just..."

"Good because you leave in three hours."

"Branch there is something I need to..."

"This is more important." Branch Interrupted again. "London is building a new home for the robots in London. A eighty acre neighborhood for the robots. This is a big step in improving Robot and human relations. I want you to be present for support. If a high member of Watchdogs is present it could make a even bigger statement in the robot rights movement."

"Why not send Suki? She is a London native after all."

"Right now I can't trust Suki."

"Why because she failed to capture one sniper? We have all failed missions it's part of life."

"No this is because there is a traitor in our ranks. Until I found out who they are then I don't know who I can and cannot trust. Your the only one I can trust right now."

"You really think Suki could be the traitor? She was trying to stop the damn thing. London is her home, and I think the people of London would appreciate it better if one of their own from Watchdogs is there to support them."

"Right now I don't know what to believe."

"My father is right you are paranoid at times."

"Paranoia is the only thing keeping me alive in this war."

"And it's driving you more and more insane."

Branch let out a frustrating sigh, ignoring Poppy's statement. "My orders are final, pack your bags Poppy, you are leaving in three hours."

Poppy let out her own frustrating sigh, her own news would have to wait for another time. "As you wish Commander." Poppy made sure she was outside the office and nobody was around to see her before she let silent tears stream down her face.

Down in London in a small apartment that Suki and her girlfriend Lena shared, Suki was tossing and turning in her sleep as she was having a bad dream that took her back to the accident that turned her into what she was today.

 _One year before Suki became a official member of Watchdogs she was hired by them to test pilot a new jet that would be able to move at a high enough speed that it would be able to jump through time and teleport to it's desired location. This jet called the Split Sea was designed to allow the Watchdogs to get to battles in little to no time despite how far or close they were the battle ground._

" _Welcome Suki," Poppy greeted in open arms. It's a honor to have the best pilot in London test flight our new jet for us._

" _It's a honor to be working with such a famous organization." Suki answered "I can't believe I am actually standing and talking to such real life heroes."_

" _You test this jet for us and it will be YOU, who will be the hero." Poppy answered._

" _Well then, what are we waiting for, let's get to it already." Suki jumped with glee as Poppy led her to the one passenger jet. As Suki put on her pilot gear and started the engine she gave Poppy the thumbs up. Then once the roadway was cleared she took off._

 _Suki hummed a happy little tune to herself when she suddenly noticed something was going terribly wrong. Suki looked down at the teleportation matrix and noticed it was malfunctioning. Electricity soon shot out through the entire plane and it started spinning out of control._

" _Mayday, mayday! This is the Split Sea, I have lost control of the plane!"_

 _Poppy watched on the ground in horror, not able to do something. Suddenly the Split Sea disappeared within a bright blue light. "SUKI!"_

 _Ten months pasted and Suki was long assumed dead. One morning a farmer in Texas was waking up early to milk the cows, the same as he did every morning for twenty years. He just reached the barn when he was soon nearly blinding by a bright flash of light in front of him. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see a young troll girl with red skin and yellow hair laying in a hay bail in front of him._

" _Where am I?" The troll girl cried_

" _Who are you?" The farmer asked the scared girl._

" _Suki." Suddenly Suki started vibrating uncontrollably. The Farmer took a step back horrified at what he was seeing. Suki stared down at her vibrating body, a look of shear terror on her face._

" _What's going on?" Suki cried, she reached her hand out in the farmer's direction for help but before the farmer could grab her she disappeared again "Help me!"_

 _Suki reappeared again a couple weeks later at a amusement park in California. This time Watchdogs was able to reach her before she disappeared again. They placed her in a highly secured room, but despite all their efforts to keep her from vanishing Suki continued to disappear in and out of existence. Often times disappearing for hours or even days at a time. Popping up in the oddest of places._

 _After being returned back to Watchdog's base after her tenth incident, she was visited by her Lena, who came running up to her with a expression of worry._

" _I thought you might have been gone for good this time," Lena cried giving her a tight hug through tearful eyes._

" _What's happening to me?" Suki asked "I'm so scared Lena."_

" _We will get through this," Lena assured "You will get through this, you are one of the toughest girls I know." Lena gave Suki a reassuring kiss on the lips, letting her know that she would be by her side the whole time._

" _Well good news is I have a diagnosis for your condition." A anthropomorphic talking dog doctor told them in a thick British accent. The dog walked like a human and wore small rectangular glasses. His name tag read "Dr. Peabody." "You have a condition known as Chronel disassociation."_

" _Meaning?" Lena asked_

" _When the Teleportation matrix malfunctioned. It set of radiation that caused Suki to vanish in and out of existence without her control. Floating around nothingness for a random amount of time before reappearing in random locations."_

" _Can you cure me doctor?" Suki asked_

" _Unfortunately no, but I do have something that can help you control your new powers." Dr. Peabody pulled out a small circular device that was connected to four straps. "This is called a chronel accelerator. It will help you control when and how far you can teleport into time. You can jump forward or backwards a limit of three seconds at a time as many times as you want. But you have to keep this near you at all times. Otherwise you might disappear for a long period of time again."_

" _Thank you doctor." Suki said strapping her chronel accelerator around her chest._

" _Now for some bad news. Due to your condition you won't be able to fly planes again."_

" _What?" Suki gasped "But flying is my life? What am I supposed to do now?"_

" _Well I talked with Poppy, and she wants to offer you a spot with Watchdogs."_

" _Wait you mean?"_

" _Yep," Dr. Peabody then tossed a metal pin to Suki with the Watchdogs insignia. "Welcome to Watchdogs Suki._

Suki awoke with a gasp, shooting upright in her bed gasping for air as she remembered that horrifying event. Suki looked to her right and let out a sigh of relief to see she didn't wake up Lena, who was still peacefully snoozing right next to her in bed.

Suki quietly got up, strapped her chronel accelerator on, which was resting on a desk next to her and walked quietly out the front door. As she looked out at London at night she thought of everything she would do to protect her city. She never told anybody, not even Lena but she didn't accept the job with Watchdogs just because she couldn't be a pilot anymore, there was a million other safer jobs n London she could have done. She could have sold insurance, even though that would have been boring as hell it would have been safer and she could spend each afternoon with Lena. She joined Watchdogs though because she wanted to protect her home. England was hit hard during the war with the robots, she remembered watching about dozens and dozens of places in England that was destroyed in the new during the war. By joining Watchdogs it gave her the chance to prevent anything like she heard on the news to ever happen again. And she would die before she let anybody or anything hurt her home again. She was ready, and nothing was going to hold her back.

 **Next chapter will be the start of a two part chapter called uprising. The first chapter which will be called Uprising part 1 will be uploaded next week and is going to feature heavy action and war violence. So get ready.**


	7. Uprising part 1

**As a big gamer and a fan of esports and competitive gaming my heart goes out to the victims of the mass shooting at the gaming competition in Jacksonville yesterday. Gaming competitions is supposed to be a place of fun and instead it became a place of horror.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains heavy gun violence. If you are sensitive to extreme violence turn back now.**

Despite her wishes of having Suki on this assignment instead if her Poppy went to London without much of a argument. Not that arguing would have made much of a difference with Branch. He rarely ever changed his mind on anything. It was one of the reasons he was Commander, he stood by his decisions even if everyone else disagreed with it.

And Poppy did indeed disagree with this decision. Being Branch's second in command she should be exempted from doing public support assignments those were usually resolved for the lower ranked soldiers like Suki. But with the investigation going on about a traitor on their team Branch was paranoid to the point where he didn't trust almost anyone. She was almost surprised he didn't go on this assignment himself and locked every team member in the base holding cell until he got a chance to interrogate them personally. Of course a action to that length would cause Poppy to give him a does from her sleep dart so strong he wouldn't wake up until his baby was two years old.

The Prime Minister was the first to greet Poppy when her planed landed.

"Welcome to London Miss Poppy, it is a honor to have such a high ranking member of Watchdogs here with us today."

"The pleasures all mine Prime Minister Ceder." Poppy replied "It's such great news to hear that a new neighborhood for the robots is being built in such a big city like London. After the horrible death of Halo this is something the robot's need to improve their relationships with us."

"I couldn't agree more. The Death of Halo was a horrible tragedy. How's the investigation going anyway? Are you any closer to finding the murderer?"

"We got some leads but we still haven't tracked her down yet," Poppy admitted.

"Well I'm sure you'll find her eventually, in the meantime I would like to introduce you to Sabi," Ceder pulled a robot up to shake Poppy's hand. "Sabi is the first Robot to be appointed in the British government, and will the one breaking the ground at the new robot's home.

"Wow a government position, such a rare position for robot's. Something that we need more of."

"Indeed, it's a shame we don't have more robots in politics, hopefully once our relationship improves more positions in world politics will be going to robots."

"We can only hope," Poppy replied.

As Ceder led Poppy to the grounds breaking ceremony, none of the three noticed in the distance a dozen bright red eyes hiding in the shadows. Cold metallic arms cocked a machine gun attached to their arms. One of the figures noticed Poppy from a poster with the Watchdog's face on them. It's bright red eyes locked on Poppy and spoke in a robotic voice. "Identification match. Caption Poppy of Watchdogs! Execute!"

Hundreds of people gathered in the grassy field where the home was supposed to be built. Every news channel was there to report and dozens of photographers from papers and news websites where there to snap pictures of the event. Poppy sat on a wooden stage in between Ceder and Sabi. With a round of applause Ceder walked up to stage and greeted the crowd, which was mostly filled with robots and robot right supporting human and trolls.

"Greeting robot's humans and trolls alike. Today is a great day for the city of London and the robot's right movement. Today we start the construction of a eighty acre neighborhood for the robots, right here in the middle of our great city. The robots will be able to live in peace without fear of persecution or discrimination."

Ceder then turned and introduced the crowd to Poppy and Sabi. "I have joined with me here today Captain Poppy from Watchdogs, and city Councilman Sabi. One of the first robots to hold a political position of any type. Wave to the crowd Poppy and Sabi."

Poppy gave a small wave paired with a nervous smile. She was not use to this type of attention. Poppy couldn't understand for some reason how she could be fearless in battle but being part of a public event gave her butterflies in her stomach, and not just because she was pregnant.

"And now Sabi, I would like you to do the honors of breaking the ground for our new robot home."

"It would be my honor prime Minister." Sabi was handed the shovel and walked down to a patch of grass. Cameras was flashing in all directions as everybody was wanting to get a picture of what was happening. Sabi placed the shovel in the dirt. Putting a one foot at the end of the shovel he dug up a big pile of dirt, marking the official start of the construction.

The cheers and applause over the event suddenly turned to that of shear panic in terror within the flash of a camera. As Sabi tossed the dirt to the side and was about to return to stage a large bullet shot from the crowd and struck Sabi in the head. Sabi fell to the ground dead in front of hundreds of shocked bystanders.

Unlike the last event, this was not the end of the slaughter, in fact the blood shed has just begun. Before anybody knew what happened the sounds of rapid gunfire filled the air, dozens of people fell to the ground due to gunshot wounds. Poppy stood up to see what was going on and froze in horror at what she witnessed. A army of robot extremist came marching into the area, opening fire on everyone. Machine guns built into their wrists, each of the dozen of robots were able to fire a average of five bullets per second into the panic stricken crowd. Ceder pulled Poppy to the ground as one robot fired into her direction, as a result however the bullet aimed for Poppy lodged itself into Ceder's neck.

"Ceder!" Poppy screamed as Ceder laid on the ground in a pull of blood.

"Save the others," Ceder whispered, his life dwelling from him.

Poppy looked out onto the crowd, her tear filled eyes unable to pull away from the horror she was witnessing. On top of the dozen extremist already own the ground. Several pods filled with robot extremist were crashing down around London all around her. Some where exploding on impact blowing up skyscrapers and erupting into a gulf of flames.

"No," Was all Poppy could say through her tears,as she witnessed a robot one a blade through a woman's chest. Her horror and sadness quickly set turned into anger as her soldier instincts kicked in. Taking out her sniper rifle, Poppy fired back at the swarm of robots attacking the crowd. She shot one extremist in the head and quickly turned and opened fire on another. Poppy lifted her leg to kick another extremist when the extremist grabbed her leg and took out a blade. Poppy's eyes lit up in horror as she found herself unable to break her leg free from the extremist grasp. The extremist lifted it's blade up over it's head about to slice it clean through Poppy's leg when suddenly something grabbed the extremist from behind. It was another robot, a innocent one. The robot pulled the extremist to the ground and punched it in the head repeatedly until the extremist medal head smashed in. Another good robot grabbed Poppy by the shoulders and started leading her to safety.

"No I am not retreating! Poppy ordered "I am a Watchdog!"

"You'll be a dead dog if you don't fall back!" The robot said "There is just one of you and hundred of these extremist scattered across the entire city. You'll never survive!"

Poppy started out at the city and witnessed more and more pods landing all across London. More buildings were being engulfed in flames and she was witnessing more ground extremist arriving and slaughtering people in their path.

"Get to safety, call backup. It's the only way." The robot ensured.

Poppy sighed, she wanted to fight back, but all by herself it was a suicide mission, and she had a baby to think about. With a sigh she lowered her head and nodded.

"Theirs a theater with a basement just a block away, it should keep us safe till help arrives," The robot said as the two started running, picking survivors off the ground to help lead them to safety as well.

As Poppy ran she turned around and watched helplessly as a extremist walked up on stage where Ceder laid.

"Why?" Ceder asked. The extremist didn't answer he just lifted him giant robotic foot above Ceder's head and slammed it down crushing Ceder's skull.

"No!" Poppy cried knowing there was nothing to do to save him. As they ran for safety Poppy heard the screams of two young girls. Poppy turned to see a extremist closing in on two girls who were cornered against a wall. The extremist had just killed their mother and was going to finish them off next. Poppy couldn't just let them die, taking out her sniper rifle Poppy fired at the extremist, hitting it in the back of the head. As the robot fell dead Poppy grabbed the girls and ordered them to follow her.

"Follow me if you want to live." The girls didn't argue, the youngest of the sisters running up to Poppy in tears, Poppy picked her up and carried her in her arms as they continued to run. As they continued to run for safety Poppy picked off what extremist she could with what ammo she had. Handing the girl off one of the other survivors Poppy tossed grenades at any group of extremist she saw that was not near a human, and shot her gun at those that were about to harm the innocent. By the time they reached the theater they had a little over a hundred with survivors. Poppy opened the door and ordered everyone inside. As the last person ran inside Poppy was just about to enter herself when she felt a sting in her arm. Poppy turned and saw A extremist just shot her in the arm. Despite her arm burning in pain Poppy was able to fire off her gun and kill the extremist before closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Are you okay?" A female human nurse asked as Poppy sat down against a wall clinging her wounded arm. A bullet was lodged in her upper arm, and blood was spilling all the down to her hand.

"I'm fine, this isn't the first time I've been shot," Poppy growled. With her free hand Poppy took out her phone and dialed Branch's number, it was time to call in the Calvary.

"Branch, this is Poppy. I need your help."

On the other side of London Lena was in the process of fixing dinner when she heard the sound of the commotion outside. Walking up to the window she pulled opened the curtains and took a huge step backwards in horror what she saw. Extremist was marching down the streets in rows of five gunning down everybody they saw. A young woman was hiding behind a car clinging the lifeless body of her young daughter and sobbing. A robot was shielding a group of humans and trolls against a wall as a group of extremist cornered them in. The extremist opened fire and killed them all, first the robot shielding them then the humans and trolls the robot tried so hard to protect.

Her face turning pale with horror Lena locked her apartment door, ran to the closet and took out her phone. Pulling up Suki's number she pushed the call button preying to whoever was listening that she would pick up.

Back in Watchpoint Gibraltar Suki, Gobber, Tooth, and Hiccup was all hanging out in the lobby. Unaware of the horror going on in London Hiccup had set up a karaoke machine and was busy singing A.C.D.C much to the amusement of the other three. Suki heard the phone ring just as the song was ending. Suki's face lit up with joy to see her girlfriends name on the caller ID and pressed the answer button as hard as she could.

"Hi Love." Suki said in a sing song voice. Her face instantly fell and lit up with worry when she heard what Lena was describing to her. "How many dead?"

"It's still going on!" Lena cried as she heard the sound of gunshots and screaming coming from outside her apartment.

"Stay hidden, I am on my way!" Suki hung up and ran as fast as her chronel accelerator could take her to Branch's office. Her teammates didn't here what was told to Suki across the line, but the look of horror on her face was enough to make them worry and follow after her.

Suki reached Branch's office in five seconds, Suki didn't even care to knock she swung the door open as hard as she could and ran inside. That is when she saw the action for herself. Branch was standing in front of his office TV watching the news unfold. Suki put a closed fist over her mouth and sobbed as she watched her home being torn apart. Branch's head was hung low and his eyes squeezed shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in both fear and morning. Gobber, Hiccup , and Tooth all just stood frozen outside Branch's office speechless as they watched the news. A female human news anchor was reporting on the attack when a extremist attacked her from behind and ran a blade through her back, impaling her. The same robot then fired his machine gun at the camera man. The camera fell and the face of the camera man laying dead was all the viewers could see before the screen went blank. Suki ran outside weeping, unable to watch any more. Hiccup was the first that finally spoke.

"What's the orders Commander?"

"Poppy is stranded there in London outnumbered and in danger. I need you Gobber and Tooth to go out there, blow these robot extremist to hell, and bring Poppy back home!"

"I'm going to!" Suki replied marching inside, tears still streaming down her face.

"No!"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me! You are not going and that's a order!"

"Bull crap!" Suki screamed slamming her fist down on Branch's desk. Everybody including Branch jumped and took a big step backwards in shock. Nobody rarely argued back with Branch, especially like this, even Poppy had only did it a few times. Nobody knew how to respond as Suki fought back against Branch's orders with fire in her eyes. "You cannot keep me stranded here while those things tear my home apart.

"You are not ready!" Branch argued back "I cannot trust you out there to stay safe. Remember your rank!"

I AM READY!" Suki screamed "That is my home! My girlfriend lives there! My Lena! I don't give a damn if you think I am ready or not! When I joined this team I made a promise that I would protect my home! And right now it needs protecting! Now I'm going with or without your permission. As a member of the Watchdogs or not!"

That last part left Branch Speechless. Suki didn't care if she was willing to be court marshalled if it meant she fought to protect her home. Not even Poppy got that serious in there arguments. Here standing in front of him was a woman willing to throw away her whole career just to save her city. Branch had to admit, he was not expecting that much dedication from a rookie.

"Branch I have seen Suki on the practice range, read her results. She is a lot better then what you think." Hiccup replied coming to her defense.

"Give the lad a chance Branch." Tooth added "All she wants to do is save her home. She can't grow as a soldier if you don't give her opportunities to prove her self."

"I know my first mission didn't go well. But I am asking just this once for a chance to prove myself. My home is in danger, all I want to do is save it."

Branch sighed, he was cornered. "Fine, but you are to stay by Hiccup, Gobber's and Tooth's side the whole time. No exceptions."

"Sir yes sir!" Suki saluted.

"No need for that this isn't the army!"

Hiccup led the team to the garage where the jets were stationed. "I am going to need to pick up one more thing before we fly out?"

"What's that Hiccup?" Suki asked "I saw you grab your sword and shield from your locker."

"This is something a bit bigger than a shield."

Confused Suki followed Hiccup to a room just left of the garage where she saw Astrid carrying a bucket of fish to a stable.

"Astrid get my dragon ready for action. We have a mission."

"Dragon?"

"He's all ready," Astrid responded "Just need to feed him."

"Dragon?" Suki repeated

Astrid placed the bucket on the ground and whistled, within two seconds a black dragon came swooping in and started chowing down on the fish Astrid set down for him.

"Suki meet Toothless." Hiccup introduced.

"That's a... that's a... d-d-dragon?" Suki stuttered in shock.

"Yep from my home Island in Berk. Never go on a mission without him. He's the best backup a guy could ask for."

Suki just remained frozen, speechless, not knowing how to respond. She was told stories as a child about the legendary dragons of Berk, but they thought the dragons where just that, legends, stories, yet here was one standing right in front of her.

"Astrid you have my armor?" Hiccup asked

"Yep!" Astrid replied handing Hiccup his suit of armor piece by piece. "I made some modifications to it, gave it a new kind of steel that should be able to protect you better on the battle field. Just try to keep it in one piece this time."

"Ha the day that happens in the day hamsters start operating mech suits," Gobber laughed.

"What?" Everybody responded back confused. Gobber instantly went quite, and slowly made his way to the jet, embarrassed.

"There is still some people here I don't understand." Suki whispered to Tooth.

"Trust me Suki, nobody understands that man."

Suki, Hiccup and Tooth all climbed aboard the jet. The hanger door closed tight. The pilot then ordered the team to buckle up and they flew off. Next stop London to stop this Robot Uprising.

 **You didn't think I would have Hiccup in this story and not Toothless did you? Of course he would be in, the two of them are a team.**

 **I am doing something I have never done before and am adding what is supposed to be like a teaser trailer for the next chapter. Just something to tease what is happening next. Hope it works out and isn't hard to follow.**

 **Uprising Part two teaser. Narration done by Suki. Recommend playing Kings Row from the Overwatch soundtrack while reading.**

 _The new home for the robots in London was supposed to be the next big step in robot humans relations. Sadly it never stood a chance._

Extremist marched down the streets in London, covering the entire streets looking for any survivors.

 _Robot extremist launched a surprise attack on London, hundreds have died, and thousands more have gone missing. London has fallen and now they are hunting down the survivors._

The jet lands and as the Watchdogs get out, they just stare at horror at the sight of the burning building that surrounds them.

 _We are at the brink of another war with the robots._

"I can hold them off as long as I can." Poppy said through her earpiece as the robots started surrounding the theater and opening fire. Poppy took out her sniper rifle ready to make her last stand. "But if you don't get here soon there will be more fatalities. It's up to you."

"Lieutenant Hiccup reporting, we will not let you down."

"We will reach you Captain." Tooth replied "Just hold on."

"The Black dogs report you are outnumbered about five hundred to one." Pitch said through his earpiece at Watchpoint Gibraltar "There is only one way to stop them."

"We're all ears." Gobber responded.

"It's up to you team." Branch said from base "And keep the rookie safe."

"You can count on me," Suki responded.

A army of hundred chicken sized robots came racing to the team, shooting lasers out of their eyes. Hiccup drew his shield and everyone else readied their weapons. The team charged, Hiccup swung his sword, fire shooting out with each swing. Tooth flew in the air shooting a simple but powerful hand gun. Toothless fired fire blast after fire blast from the skies. Suki zipped across the battle field firing her pistols at close range of each.

"This is your chance Suki," Branch said through his earpiece. "Please come home safely."

Several pods shot down from the skies hundreds of more robots came out and surrounded the team. The team all stood in a circle and readied their weapons. Then they charged.

 **Uprising part two. Coming next week.**


	8. Uprising part 2

**Get yourself some popcorn and some candy for this one because this is going to be a wild ride.**

For most of the flight nobody said a thing to each other. Hiccup toyed with his sword, repeatedly flicking on and off the fire like it was a cigarette lighter. Gobber was putting together turrets that he would set up to ambush the extremists, the noise of his hammer banging against the metal outing of the turrets echoing against the whole plane. Tooth, the team doctor fiddles through her doctor kit making sure she had everything she needed in case of serious injuries, and Suki stared deeply at her photo of Lena, worried deeply over her lover. She prayed that she was alright, that she was hidden safely in their apartment somewhere and the extremist hadn't gotten to her.

She honestly didn't know what she would do without her. They had met about two years back when Suki was giving flight lessons to students. Being the best pilot in England many inspiring pilots wanted to learn from her, and Suki was happy to teach them, she made good money off it too, nearly two thousand pounds a week.

One day Lena stopped by her class wanting to learn how to fly and something about her just made Suki's heart nearly beat out of her chest. Suki found herself tripping over her tongue as she stared at her while teaching her all the flying techniques and what each control was for. She didn't know if Lena was a lesbian herself or not until her second lesson. Suki instantly jumped into asking her out once she knew and they have been dating since and the last thing she wanted was for their relationship to end because she couldn't save her in time, she refused.

Her focus was drawn when she heard Gobber finally break the awkward silence in the plane. "Hey Hiccup, least amount of kills buys the post mission drinks?"

Hiccup laughed at the challenge "Let's show these ladies how it's done."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Suki shot up defended.

"Yeah what do you mean by that?" Tooth echoed. "Are you saying women can't kill as much as men?"

"Well... I... um...?" Hiccup stuttered, tripping over himself as he tried to fix what he said to know success.

"How about we up the bet," Suki responded "Least number of kills has to buy the post mission drinks, and most amount of kills has to be called "your royal majesty" for the next six weeks."

"Oh your own." Hiccup laughed "But your going to hate to be calling me Majesty after I get twice as many kills as all of you combined."

"Nuh, uh uh, your dragon's kills don't count."

"What? But he's my secret weapon?"

"All recorded kills has to be made by your hand weapons. Toothless can participate but his kills don't count in your favor."

"Now your just making up rules to work in your favor."

"Maybe."

"We're here." Tooth looked down at the scene below, her eyes widened with horror. Extremists marched down the streets of London, covering the entire streets looking for survivors.

"It's even worst then I imagined," Suki gasped, fear for her lover and city crawling up her body.

"They're going down." Gobber growled.

The jet landed and as the Watchdog's got out they just stared in horror at the sight of the burning buildings surrounding them. It took everything Suki had to not burst out in tears over what was happening to her home.

"This is Lieutenant Hiccup." Hiccup called out to Branch over his earpiece. "We have arrived to our destination."

"It's up to you team" Branch said from base "And keep the rookie safe."

"You can count on me sir.

"Now's your chance Suki. Please come home safely."

"You can count on me."

"Good luck."

Branch hung up and Hiccup turned to see Gobber putting up one of his turrets. A rectangular shaped body with three legs coming down from the middle and two canons coming out from up top. "Have you finished with that thing?"

"Yep, all sat up and ready, which is a good thing to because I think we got company." The other three turned around and was taken by surprise to see a wave of extremists coming their way.

"How did they find us already?" Suki gasped

"Must have saw our plane land and came to investigate." Gobber replied.

"Doesn't matter they're about to be scrap metal when I'm done with them." Hiccup jumped on Toothless and pointed his sword towards the enemy.

"Hiccup don't just charge out their alone..." Toothless charged the enemy, Hiccup on his back, Hiccup swung his sword fire coming out from all around him as he struck a extremist down. "Never mind." Tooth took her gun out and flew after him, Suki blinked into the middle of the swarm at lighting speed landing two inches from a extremist's face as she emptied two rounds into it's face before bashing it over the forehead with the butt end of her pistol. Gobber took out his Rivet gun that he had equipped to shoot out molten slags of lava and charged into the fray as well as his turret fired from behind at every extremist it censored.

From up in the air Tooth hovered above the swarm carefully aiming her pistols at the extremist's below. Thanks to the blue streaks Suki left behind when she blinked from spot to spot Tooth could make out exactly where she was at all times and was able to avoid shooting her. The light from the heat of both Hiccup's and Gobber's weapons also made it easy for Tooth to spot them as she shot down from above.

Toothless flew in and out of the pile of extremists. He dove in at high speed and grabbed one by it's leg. He flew it high into the air before flipping it above his head and blasted it. He repeated the same motion time and time again, to fast to be noticed the extremists.

Another one that was to fast to be spotted was Suki. Avoiding staying in one spot for more then three seconds Suki appeared and reappeared in front and behind the extremist instantly emptying her pulse bullets into their metal frames damaging them to the point of malfunctioning. One extremist tried following the blue streaks coming from Suki's blinks but he was unable to keep up with Suki's fast speeds.

"Missed me, missed me, missed me!" Suki teased as the bullets aimed for her ended up lodging themselves into other extremists. Suki was busy teasing the one extremist shooting at her that she didn't notice another extremist lining up a shot at her. The extremist was just about to pull the trigger when Hiccup came from behind and ran his fire sword through it's chest. The extremist's dying scream finally caught Suki's attention causing her to turn around notice the body of the extremist laying in front of her.

"Thanks love." Suki cheered taking out a pulse bomb. "I think it's time we put these buckets in time out."

"Everybody get behind my shield." Hiccup pulled out a small staff that at the click of a button turned into a blue hard light barrier field that was strong enough to protect himself and his team from most bullets. Gobber, Tooth and Toothless all ran behind Hiccup's shield as Suki ran into the middle of the swarm, she planted the bomb into the ground then rewound three seconds in time and blinked behind Hiccup's shield as the bomb exploded blowing up the swarm of extremists.

"Well there goes that group." Tooth replied as the smoke cleared, parts of dozens of extremists scattered across the ground.

"Yeah but here comes another." Gobber noticed. A army of hundred chicken sized robots came racing to the team, shooting lasers out of their eyes. Hiccup drew his shield and everyone else readied their weapons. The team charged, Hiccup swung his sword, fire shooting out with each swing. Tooth flew in the air shooting a simple but powerful hand gun. Toothless fired fire blast after fire blast from the skies. Suki zipped across the battle field firing her pistols at close range of each. Gobber having replaced his hook hand with a hammer swung his hammer smashing extremists over the head while firing his molten blast from his rivet gun with his real hand.

Suki placed a bomb on one of the extremist and blinked backwards out of the blast radius. As the bomb exploded Suki caught a horrifying sight at the corner of her eye. A group of heavy duty extremist called Gatlers were shooting at her apartment complex. These robots were called Gatlers because they carried giant Gatling guns on their backs and could transform into a Gatling gun when attacking. Suki turned to her team who was still in a heated battle with the other extremists. She turned her ahead again and looked at the Gatlers attacking her home. Sighing she ran towards her apartment, leaving her team behind.

"Suki where are you going!?" Hiccup screamed blocking several extremists lasers with his shield.

"Saving my home!"

Letting out a frustrated growl Hiccup pulled out his sword and struck it into the ground, a giant circular wave of fire shot out striking every extremist in it's path. The extremist fell down and short circuited before they exploded.

"Come on." Hiccup ordord as the rest of the team followed after Suki's direction.

Suki blinked up unto a lamp post, to get a high advantage over the enemy. From above Suki could count out the seven Gatlers all firing at her home all in the form of a Gatling gun. Taking out a pulse bomb Suki threw it down in the middle of the pack blowing two of them up. The other five turned around and started shooting at Suki, she blinked away, the only trace of her previous spot being a blue streak. Suki jumped down from a second store window right on top of one of the Gatlers shooting it to pieces before turning to another Gatler.

During her attack she didn't notice one of the Gatler's going back into it's regular form until she noticed it entering the building and going inside.

"No!" Suki screamed, she was just about to race after him when the Gatlers surrounded her. They returned to their Gatling gun form and about to rip her to shreds when Toothless shot a blast from above blowing one to pieces.

"Here's looking at you kid!" Hiccup cheered "Now go save your home we got this!"

"Thanks love!" Suki ran inside after the Gatler while the other three and Toothless finished off the rest.

Inside her apartment Lena was still hiding in her closet when she heard the smashing of her front door being kicked in. Her heart nearly thumping out of her chest Lena could hear the metal footsteps of the Gatler walking inside her apartment and throwing things around looking for anybody inside. She tried her best not to cry, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand to avoid screaming as she heard the Gatler walk up to the closet door. In the blink of the eye the closet door ripped right off it's bolts and a giant robot stood over the terrified troll. Lena screamed in horror as the Gatler aimed his wrist gun at her ready to murder her where she stood. The Gatler never got a chance to fire because before anyone knew it a blue blur grabbed the Gatler from behind and pulled it away. The sounds of gunfire could be heard coming from the kitchen. Lena peaked her head out from the closet to see Suki blasting the Gatler to bits.

"Don't you ever lay hands on my Lena you evil walking tin can!"

"Suki thank god!" Lena cried running up and giving Suki the biggest hug in her life "I knew you'd come."

"Of course, your my everything." There was still the sound of destruction coming from outside. "I've got to take care of that."

"I know."

"I will return."

"I know that too."

Suki gave Lena a kiss on the lips promising her safe return. "I love you."

"I love you too, now go. Be a hero." Suki raced off leaving Lena kneeling on the kitchen floor looking down at the Gatler she just destroyed. "Your already mine."

In the theater where Poppy was hiding Poppy stood guard of the door Sniper gun in hand. Despite her injury she was still a solider and the lives of everyone in that theater rested on her. A loud sound came from outside. Poppy ran to the window and saw several pods had crashed outside the theater, and a dozen Gatlers walked outside.

"That can't be good." Poppy gasped. Gatlers were among the most powerful and dangerous robots. She never would stand a chance with just her sniper rifle.

The Gatlers surrounded the theater, there was only one thing Poppy could do. "Everybody get down!" Everybody ducked for cover, shielding their heads with their arms as bullets came flying in from every direction. There was no doubt about it, Poppy needed assistance, right this second.

"Hiccup I am under attack from Gatlers, need assistance fast! I can hold them off as long as I can." Poppy said through her earpiece as the robots started surrounding the theatuer and opining fire. Poppy took out her sniper rifle ready to make her last stand. "But if you don't get here soon there will be more fatalities. It's up to you."

"Lieutenant Hiccup reporting, we will not let you down."

"We will reach you Captain." Tooth replied "Just hold on."

Another voice came in from their earpiece from Pitch, he had been keeping up with the battle from Watchdog's satelites and had been working on a way to defeat these robots.

"The Blackdogs report you are outnumbered about five hundred to one." Pitch said through his earpiece at Watchpoint Gibratler "There is only one way to stop them."

"We're all ears." Gobber responded.

"Suki do you still have any of your pulse bombs?"

"I have one left sir."

"Gobber can you hack into the bomb and increase it's range and tweak with it so it can short circuit every extremist's in London."

"Sure but it can take some time."

"I hate to break it to you but you don't have time." Poppy said as she sat by a window firing at the Gatlers. "The Gatlers will tear this place to bits in five minutes."

Branch joined into the conversation. "Suki lead the Gatlers away from the theater, Hiccup, Tooth gather up the rest of the extremist and lead them to a deserted area, Gobber you got five minutes to get that bomb done otherwise London will fall for good."

"That won't happen!" Suki raced down to the theater as fast as she could within thirty seconds she stopped and saw the twelve Gatlers attacking the theater. Picking up a rock Suki chunked it at one of the Gatlers. Needless to saw the sound of the rock hitting metal caught their attention.

"Hey tin for brains, that theater your attacking is where I took my girlfriend for our first date, I would appreciate it if you kept it in one piece."

The Gatlers turned into their true form and started chasing after Suki. Smiling Suki led them as far away as possible and called the rest of the team on her earpiece as she ran. "Guys I know the perfect place to lead these robots meet me behind the field of the London football field. Real football not the American kind."

"I figured that is what you meant." Hiccup replied as he flew up to some other extremists. "Hey over hear! Your mother was a washing machine!"

"Oooh Nice one Hiccup!" Suki cheered

"You think so, I just thought of it on the spot." The Exremist started shooting at him and Toothless signaling it was time to fly. "Gobber I hope you have that bomb of yours ready."

"Just about, I need to make sure that it doesn't blow us up with these tin cans."

"You better make sure it works." Branch scolds "If you die your fired."

"If I die I quite." Gobber snapped back. Tooth, Hiccup, and Suki soon all ran up to the field where Suki suggested, dozens of robots were, following after them shooting.

"Okay the bomb is ready, let's set the timer for sixty seconds!"

Several pods shot down from the skies hundreds of more robots came out and surrounded the team. The team all stood in a circle and readied their weapons. Then they charged.

"Gobber I hope we can last sixty seconds!" Hiccup complained as he swung his sword.

"We can, just hold on." Gobber swung his hammer.

50... 49... 48... 47... 46... 45...

Toothless fired a blast melting one robot and smacking another one with his tell, ripping it in half.

44...43... 42... 41...

"I'm running low on bullets" Tooth complained

"Hold on a little longer!" Gobber screamed

40...39... 38... 37... 36... 35...

Suki ran around the robots as fast as she could trying to confuse the robots. They had come to far now, she refused to lose now.

34...33... 32... 31... 30...

Suddenly a robot caught on to Suki's pattern and shot her in the leg. Suki fell and face planted in the dirt.

"I'm hit."

"Suki!" Hiccup screamed Hiccup ran up to Suki and and pulled out his shield, blocking any upcoming gun fire.

29...28...27...26...25...

"Tooth we need medical attention now!"

I'm trying but I am surrounded!" Tooth found herself surrounded by robots at every position, there was no opening for her to reach the wounded rookie.

24...23...22...21...

Toothless came flying in and blasted a opening for Tooth.

"Thanks Toothless." Tooth ran over to her fallen soldier. Toothless stood over the three shielding them with his wings as Tooth opened her medical kit.

20...19... 18... 17... 16... 15...

"It's going to be okay Suki you here, it's going to be okay." Tooth pulled out a knife to dig the bullet out.

"Hurry my shield can't hold forever."

14...13... 12... 11... 10...

Toothless was firing at every robot he saw but they were starting to overpower them. Suddenly one formed into a canon that blasted Toothless, knocking him over and sending all of them flying.

"Toothless!"

9...8... 7... 6... 5...

All of them got up as the robots surrounded them guns, drawn. Injured and low on ammo, the five readied themselves for what they thought would be their last stand.

4...3... 2... 1...

The bomb then went off, electricity soon formed around every robot in the field before any of them could open fire they fell to the ground destroyed. For a few seconds everyone just stood frozen in disbelief. Then they all cheered and patted themselves on the back.

"We did it. We actually did it."

"Actually I did it." Gobber bragged "And I think that gives me the most kills out of everybody."

"Actually I think we all lost count so the contest is cancelled." Suki laughed

"What? No fair!"

Inside the theater Poppy had no idea that the extremist's had all been destroyed, she still had her gun drawn by her side, still standing by the window when she heard the front door get kicked in. Startled Poppy turned to the door her gun drawn and her finger on the trigger ready to fire. She soon lowered it when she saw who was at the door.

"Cheers love," Suki laughed "The Calvary's here!"

 **Exciting enough for you?**

 **So I watched all the episodes of Race to the Edge for the second time to try to get some good ideas for Trainer of Dragons 2 and I now feel like I have the whole story planned out.**

 **Just to give you a hint of what's it going to be about it's going to have the dragon team going to war against a army of dragon hunters and Branch having to protect dragon Utopia from behind destroyed by the head dragon master.**

 **It's going to have a giant environmental theme that will project the dragon hunters as poachers and have the Utopia as the last home for many endangered dragons.**

 **It's going to take a much darker tone then the first one and is going to be very emotional and suspenseful. Keep your eye out for it because it's the next story up after this one is over**


	9. Post mission celebration

After checking out Poppy and the other survivors trapped in the theater Suki, Hiccup, Goober and Tooth all took the rest of the day to celebrate their victory. Tooth had been able to successfully remove the bullet from Poppy's shoulder and bandage it up, but she still recommended Poppy go to the hospital to be safe and make sure there as no infection caused from the bullet. Tooth had offered to go with Poppy to the hospital being the team nurse, but Poppy told her to enjoy their victory and not to worry about her. With that Suki grabbed Tooth by the arm and raced everybody to the pub for some post mission drinks.

"This is the best pub in all of London," Suki bragged as she led the team into a bar known as _The royal happy sack._ "They have some of the best cocktails and Cherry Liqueur in this side of Europe. Me and Lena go here all the time when we want a night out on the town. There is a cocktail here that we get all the time that is to die for."

"You know as a nurse I can't recommend alcohol right?"

"Oh come on Tooth a glass a wine a day never killed anyone."

"True but over drinking can cause liver failure and..."

"Come on doc live a little!"

Tooth sighed giving in "Okay, but I am the designated driver, I refuse to over indulge and risk everyone's life.

"Okay Mom," Suki smarted off

The four of them sat down at round table next to a pool table and karaoke machine. Gobber picked up a drink menu and studied it very carefully. "Do they have margarita's here?"

"Margarita's? What is this Mexico? You are in London love, we don't drink margarita's here!" Suki turned to the bar tender at the other side of the bar "Hey Bartender can we get four raspberry and Lavender Gin Fizz's for me and my friends!?"

"Coming right up Suki!" The Bar tender replied

Hiccup stared at Suki confused "Raspberry and Lavender what now?"

"Gin fizz," Suki responded "four raspberries, a pinch of dried lavender bud, two spoon fulls of honey, some fresh lemon and oranges, a dash of egg white and soda, all mixed with about fifty milliliters of gin. It's the best bloody drink you've ever tried love. You'll never drink straight liquer again after this."

"I'll be the judge of that," Gobber replied as the bartender walked up with their drinks. Gobber took a sip then his eyes widened in surprise. He sat his drink down on the table and turned to Suki who just stared at him all giggly. "This is the best thing I have ever tasted."

"See what did I tell you love?"

"Mmm this is pretty good," Hiccup replied

"I must admit it's not bad but I'm only going to have one," Tooth responded.

Suki downed her drink within seconds and was already asking for another before the other three was even halfway done with their drinks. "These things are like Chocolate milk to me. I just can't get enough. Usually Lena has to drag me away from them otherwise I would spend half my paycheck here."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Tooth responded rolling her eyes.

Suki just shrugged off Tooth's comment, downed her second Fizz and turned to the bartender again and gave her best Oliver Twist impersonation "Please sir may I have some more?" Tooth just face palmed herself in embarrassment over Suki's behavior.

While waiting for her third drink to arrive Suki noticed the karaoke machine to their right.

"Hey Hiccup why don't you entertain us with some more karaoke?"

Hiccup scratched the back of his head unsure "Well I don't know?"

"Come on!" Gobber urged joining in "Don't tell me the fearless Hiccup Haddock the third is nervous.

"Nervous me? Never!"

"Well then get to it." Suki pressured "Come on."

"Well um, there's a difference between singing in front of three friends and a crowd of strangers."

"Oh come on, just pretend it's us three in the room. You can do it." Suki continued to urge.

"Well, Okay," Hiccup gave in, getting up from his seat and going to the karaoke machine. Suki let out a happy squeal and clapped her hands.

Tooth just sighed "Why do you two put him on the spot like this?"

"Oh come on Tooth your acting more like a party pooper then Branch," Suki replied. Tooth just gasped offended by that insult.

Hiccup picked out his song, he then signaled for the bartender to dim the lights and put a spotlight on him. The whole bar fell silent as he picked up the mic and started belting out the song.

 _Will hold the line, when every one of them has given up and given in._

 _Tell me in this house of mine, nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost tell me_

 _Will the stars align? Will Heaven step in will it save us from a sin will it? Cause in this house of mine stands strong._

Hiccup started beating his chest to the beat and started walking around the bar as he got into the song.

 _That's the price you pay. Leave behind your heart and cast away._

 _Just another product of today. Rather be the hunter then the prey._

Hiccup stopped in front of a table, he threw the glasses off the table, shood the people sitting there away and got up on the table and started screaming to the music.

 _And your standing, face up cause your a natural._

 _A beating heart of stone. You gotta be so cold to make it in this world_

 _Yeah your a natural, leaving your life cutthroat._ Hiccup made a cutthroat sign across his neck as he stomped his feet on the table. _You got to be so cold, yeah your a natural._

Suki was clapping and cheering Hiccup on as he got off the table and started walking around the bar again, waving his right arm in the air to get the crowd involved.

 _Will somebody, let me see the light withing the dark, trees shadowing._

 _What's happening? Looking through the glass, find the wrong within the past knowing_

 _We are the youth, cut until it bleeds inside a world without the peace, face it._

 _A bit of the truth, the truth._

 _That's the price you pay. Leave behind the heart and cast away._

 _Just another product of today. Rather be the hunter then the prey._

The bar went completely black for a second. Suddenly blue strobe lights shined across the bar as Hiccup danced around the entire bar

 _And your standing, face up cause your a natural._

 _A beating heart of stone. You gotta be so cold to make it in this world_

 _Yeah your a natural, leaving your life cutthroat you got to be so cold, yeah your a natural._

Hiccup stopped dancing and one single light shined on him as he stood in the middle of the bar.

 _Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading. Took a oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it._

 _I can taste it, the end is upon us. I swear I'm going to make it._

Hiccup then went to his knees and screamed as loud as he could " _I'M GOING TO MAKE IT!"_

Hiccup laid his back on a table as he belted out the final chorus.

" _Natural A beating heart of stone. You gotta be so cold to make it in this world_

 _Yeah your a natural, leaving your life got to be so cold, yeah your a natural."_

Hiccup ran back to where the karaoke machine was, stomped his right foot and bobbed his head and pumped his fist in the air _"Natural! Yeah your a natural!"_

Suki screamed, overwhelmed with joy as the song ended. She ran up and hugged Hiccup, nearly squeezing him to death "That was amazing!"

"Your... choking...me!"

"Sorry," Suki apologized before calling out to the bartender. "Hey get another drink for this guy ASAP!"

Lena had spent most of the next two hours getting their apartment ready for Suki's return. After showering, putting on her best smelling perfume, she changed into her sexiest lingerie and a crimson bathrobe. She then lit the apartment in candles and decorated it with rose petals.

After saving London from the extremists Lena was planning on thanking Suki the best way only someone like she could. By giving her the most romantic night of her life. Lena had just pulled up a list of romantic love songs on her Spotify when she heard the apartment door unlock.

"Oh honey!" Lena teased as she untied her bathrobe, planning on making her lingerie the first thing Suki saw when she walked inside "Welcome home... OH MY GOD!"

Suki was at the front door alright, but she was being drug inside barely conscious by Hiccup and Gobber. Suki was mumbling on about how she was fine and could walk, but seeing as how she could barely stand Tooth refused to let her go inside alone.

"Oh my god is she okay?" Lena asked concerned.

"She's fine she just had a few to many cocktails that's all." Gobber replied setting Suki on the couch. That is when he and the other two got their first look of Lena standing in the living room in her lingerie. Gobber's mouth just dropped completely speechless, Hiccup did his best not to look, and Tooth's face went as red as Suki's skin. Even Toothless who was looking inside from the apartment window hid his face in his wings at the sight of Lena.

"Let me guess, the raspberry and Lavender Gin Fizz?" Lena asked.

"Yep," Hiccup replied trying his best to avoid eye contact. "Had about ten of those before she toppled out of her chair, we had to literally carry her out of the bar."

"Oh my poor baby," Lena bent over to look Suki over, making the other three nearly gag in horror.

"Oh my god she's wearing a thong." Gobber gasped to himself covering his eyes. Hiccup put a cupped fist over his mouth as he felt he was about to barf.

"Hey honey, did you redecorate?" Suki responded noticing the candles and rose petals. "It looks lovely."

"Just make sure she stays in bed the rest of the day and she gets plenty of sleep and she should be okay," Tooth suggested as she hurried the other two out of the apartment." Lena gave a confused wave bye, not sure why the other three was in such a hurry to leave.

"That was so awkward," Hiccup gagged once they were outside.

"I witnessed me own arm get ripped off by a robot." Gobber said standing frozen in place outside still in shock. "Saw charred bodies laying in the middle of the road. But I have never seen anything more disturbing than that troll in a thong." Gobber started walking slowly back to the jet. "Now if you excuse me I will be in the cockpit screaming."

Poppy was still in the hospital when Branch arrived. Once the all clear was given on the Extremist situation Branch immediately got on a plane to see how Poppy was going. Stopping only at a flourist shop to get flowers, Branch immediately took a taxi to the hospital, worried over his second in command.

Laying in the hospital bed with her arm in a bandage, Poppy's eyes lit up with joy when Branch walked in. "Branch!" Poppy sat up in her hospital bed and wrapped Branch in a big hug.

"How you hanging in there?"

"Aw I'm fine. But the nurse is refusing to let me go until morning. "It sucks being stuck here in a hospital bed."

"I know that feeling. We're soldiers, we don't take well to feeling helpless. I'm just glad your okay. I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Poppy knew right then it was time to tell Branch the truth. With Branch finally here by his side, and the two of them alone it was now or never.

"Branch, there is something I've been needing to tell you."

"It can wait," Branch assured "Get some rest."

"No it can't wait!" Poppy shot up "Branch I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Branch gasped

Poppy sighed "You remember that one night, we had in Paris a couple months back. We both had vacation time built up after the war and decided to go to Paris together."

"How can I forget that." Branch replied "That was a fine night. We danced, we had some great wine."

"We also had a little to much fun in the hotel," Poppy added, her face getting more and more worried. "Branch what are we going to do? We are breaking a major rule here."

"Don't worry about it, we will figure something out."

"I can't help but worry about it Branch. We are supposed to be the example to our soldiers and we are breaking one of the biggest rules. My father is the headmaster, he is going to fine out sooner or later. We cant hide this."

Branch grabbed Poppy by the back of the head and pulled her in for a kiss. Poppy didn't know why, she was already scared as it was but she still closed her eyes and accepted the kiss anyway.

"We will figure this out. I promise."

"Why are we doing this? We can't keep breaking the rules like this."

"If you really believe that, then I will back off." Branch replied in a loving understanding voice. "We can go back to our relationship just being professional and you can say the father is someone else. Your father will never find out."

Poppy considered it for a moment, and she kicked herself mentally for it. But she soon found herself pulling Branch in for another kiss. Their lips remained locked for five seconds before Poppy finally broke the kiss. "That would be even more a mistake then what we've already made."

Branch just smiled before he scooted in bed with Poppy. Branch wrapped his arms around Poppy and the two cuddled together in silence.

"So Branch." Poppy spoke up, breaking the silence. "Do you think one of us will have to resign when this comes out?"

"Probably,"

"How will we decide which one?"

"Flip of the coin I guess?"

"You think it will all be worth it, one of us quitting if it means we're together?"

"Poppy, as long as your with me it will be all worth it."

Poppy just smiled as she closed her eyes and went to sleep with Branch in her arms. For the first time since she found out she was pregnant she believed everything would be okay. No matter what happened.

 **Song credit Natural by Imagine dragon.**

 **The drink I mentioned is a real cocktail that I found online when looking up British cocktails.**

 **You was wanting some more Broppy so I hope I made you satisfied. This isn't a really Broppy heavy story but I will try to have at least a little bit in each story.**

 **Till next time.**


	10. Post mission love

"You realize if you become a Watchdog this will be against the rules right?" Hiccup asked Astrid as she laid on top of him, only wearing a tight pair of shorts and a sports bra. On top of being Hiccup's personal apprentice, Astrid had grown a pretty serious romantic relationship with Hiccup. While the rules of Watchdogs states that no official Watchdog could be in a relationship with another Watchdog, since Astrid was just a apprentice and not a official member Hiccup found the loophole he needed to pursue the relationship. Still, with Astrid's skills improving it was only a matter of time before Poppy or Branch officially recruited her, and even though Hiccup desperately would love to have Astrid by his side on the battle field he knew the down side to that would mean having to end his relationship with Astrid.

"Oh Hiccup Haddock, one of the things your do best is breaking the rules." Astrid laughed as she bent down and gave Hiccup another kiss while rubbing her right index finger across Hiccup's bare muscular chest. "After all it was _you_ who took me in as your apprentice. Neither Poppy nor Branch had anything to do with it."

"True as that is, relationships with other Watchdogs is a pretty big rule and could end in dishonorable discharge if discovered."

"Oh Hiccup your so cute when you worry." Astrid cupped her hands around Hiccup's cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss, both of their eyes closed as they got lost in their kiss. "Besides I have heard rumors going around here on base from some of the janitors and cooks here on base that Poppy and Branch are secretly involved in a relationship."

"Bah!" Hiccup laughed "Yeah, like Poppy and Branch, the two highest ranking officers on our team would break such a major rule."

"Oh really now?" Astrid replied. Her smirk never leaving her face "Have you noticed that Poppy's belly looks a little chunkier?"

"Well I uh..." Hiccup froze just realizing that Poppy did indeed look a little bigger.

"You remember when that government official in Paris was being held hostage by that Raptor terrorist a couple months back? Branch and Poppy went alone with only each other as backup. I did some digging and by Watchdogs rules your supposed to have no fewer than four Watchdogs on a mission for safety purposes, but those two left alone."

"Yeah I remember that," Hiccup realized. "I asked about that later and they said they were too short handed at the time due to other missions to afford sending anybody else without leaving the base unguarded."

"Another lie," Astrid replied "There were several people at the other Watchdogs bases that could of went on that mission with them, but they just chose to go alone."

"Here's were the interesting thing comes in." Astrid continued "As you probably recall them two were gone for two weeks. I read the news online on the third day of their mission that the terrorist that they were after had been already taken out. It only takes two days tops to get to France from here by plane."

"Are you saying?"

"Words around the janitors is that Branch knocked up Poppy during their mission to France. Why else would they stay more than a week after their mission was completed unless they were doing things together they knew they shouldn't be."

"But Branch has always been a by the books Commander, why...?"

"I guess the pleasures of the flesh can make even the toughest of people break the rules." Astrid said in a flirting tone, laying flat against Hiccups body as she lifted Hiccups chin for another kiss. "Now drop those pants I want you to love me like you mean it."

Back in London Poppy had been released from the hospital when they got word that the others had made it back to base, minus Suki who decided to take some time to be with Lena. Branch had stayed behind the whole time, refusing to go back without Poppy ever since learning that she was pregnant with his child. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around the situation, sure they had spent more time in Paris then they should have, and done things that they knew would get them in big trouble with Peppy, but he didn't think a few nights of fun plus a few drinks one night would end up with a baby.

Despite promising Poppy they would figure things out, if Branch was honest with himself he didn't quite know himself how this would work out for the two of them. Not that it was his biggest issue at this moment anyway. After the extremist attacked the Queen of England summoned them for a meeting and the news was not exactly good.

"What do you mean your not going through with the robot homes?" Poppy snapped

"That robot attack left hundreds dead Captain Poppy," the Queen responded "Thousands more are still missing and unaccounted for. Entire neibhorhoods have been leveled to the ground and cost millions of dollars of damage. People are scared that another group of robots could pick up where they left off."

"They won't."

"How do you know?" Poppy froze unable to answer that.

"I am sending out a decree tomorrow that every robot in London has forty eight hours to move out or get shut offline."

"No, your majesty you can't do that! Many of these robots are just as much victims as the rest of you!"

"And how can we make sure that these robots won't turn on us too Captain."

"Because robot's don't just decide one day to turn on people," Branch chimed in "Robot's have come a long way from when they were first created. Man might have made them but overtime they have grown to think for their own and make their own decisions. They have evolved to the point where they can live their own lives like a ordinary citizen. But despite their growth they cannot just change their personality on a dime. They can't just turn on one morning and decide to take over the world, someone has to do that for them. Rather through a virus or hacking someone has to turn those robots bad."

"Didn't you say that the robots that started the war all those years back had rebelled against their owners and considered them lesser beings Commander?"

Branch sighed hanging his head in shame before defending himself "Those robots were treated like slaves, being abused and mistreated to the point that they had enough. Robot's also pick up on the behavior around them and learn from what they see. If they see violence they will pick up on that, and if all they are exposed to is violence and abuse then that's what they are going to respond to. Those robot's that started this war, all they ever knew was violence and abuse because that's all they saw. So when they rebelled, they decided to try to treat us the way they were treated. But a robot cannot just go from being friendly and loving to trying to murder you the next day on their own free will, their program won't allow it."

"Very well then, what's not to say someone won't try to hack every robot in the world to try to take over the world?"

Branch paused in place unable to answer.

"That's what I thought. As early as tomorrow, robot's are no longer allowed in England."

Poppy stormed into a hotel room that night, furious over the news. Despite their best efforts to change the queen's mind she refused to back down.

"She can't do this!"

"Sadly there is nothing more we can do, she is a queen, we can't overrule her."

"But's it's not fair!" Poppy cried, "A robot saved my life out their when we were being attacked and he is going to be forced to leave the country just because of what he is. How can one possibly paint one's kind as evil just because of what they are? It's not fair!"

"It's not, but until we get through to them and get rid of their hatred that is how the world is going to be."

"The world's never going to let go of their fear or hatred Branch. That's what got this world in this mess to begin with."

"Maybe so, but we can't give up."

Poppy plopped on the hotel bed and started sobbing. They had worked so hard to improve the relationship between humans and robot's since the war ended and everything had fallen apart all because of one incident.

It pained Branch to see Poppy like this. Sitting beside Poppy he lifted her head up with his left hand, wiped her tears away with the other and promptly planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"This is not over, with the robots or us. We will get through both the robot situation and the baby one."

"How can you be so confident?"

"Because your hear with me, and your the strongest person I know. You never give up no matter the situation, that is why your my second in command."

Poppy smiled and rolled onto her back as Branch fell on top of her in a series of deep kisses. As Poppy closed her eyes, losing herself in the kisses, Branch removed Poppy's dress, grabbing it by the bottom and lifting it over her shoulders. Branch only stopped kissing Poppy long enough remove his vest and shirt, Poppy took that opportunity to turn off the desk lamp so nobody would disturb them. With Poppy only in her underwear, and Branch only in his pants, the two of them dove under the covers where they remained the rest of the night.  
Back in Australia, in Chef's lab at Watch point Gibraltar, Recluse drove a truck up to Chef's lab. She then unloaded carts filled with several dead victims from the London attack and rolled them inside Chef's lab. Inside the lab laid thousands of dead bodies both male in female, laying on a table with nothing but a white sheet over them. These were the thousands of unclaimed victims from the attack.

"These are the last of them Chef."

"Excellent, you have done good Recluse."

"I take it that you have something to do with the attack in London don't you?"

"Who do you think ordered it?"

"I'm curious about one thing Chef? How did you hack hundreds of robots to rage a assault of London?"

"Recluse let's just say I have a friend. A friend who is a excellent hacker and will do what I say no questions asked. I simply asked him to go to London, hack into the most powerful and dangerous robots in London and have them all team up and attack London and he did just that."

"What do you benefit from attacking London, did the queen make you mad or something?"

"Two things actually. One, the Queen has power not just in England but all over the world. She decides to exile robots out of fear, soon other countries will follow suit and soon the robots will either run out of places to go, or will all be ordered to be shut down."

"And the other?"

"Look around you, you know why I asked you to retrieve these bodies?" Chef took a syringe and injected a human male with the Death Blossom. "This man in particular will play a key role in our plan. His name is Rudy Thorn a big and well known businessman in Italy. With him under our control we will have a powerful weapon that the Watchdogs won't be able to stop.

Rudy's eyes shot opened and with a gasp he sat up. He turned to Chef, got up from the table and knelt before her. Recluse cringed at the sight of Rudy wearing no clothes.

"What is your bidding of me master?" Rudy asked

"You are to start turning the public against Watchdogs. Blame them for not protecting the world against the menace of the robots. Then afterwords you will plant a bomb inside Watch point Gibraltar and blow up their base, wiping out everyone inside."

Recluse let out a wicked smile. "You certainly are a wicked lady."

"Oh Recluse dear, you don't even know the half of what I am capable of. Soon the Watchdogs will be no more."

 **I did originally have a love scene between Suki and Lena but I ended up taking it out because it would have crossed the line to M rating. In the past I have put M rated love scenes in T rated stories and even though I never got in trouble it was dishonest and I didn't want to come across as dishonest. Plus I didn't want to change the entire rating for one scene, so just to save the trouble I took it out.**

 **Things is about to get real here soon so don't go anywhere.**


	11. Attack on base

**My weekend hasn't exactly been the best for me. I had to put my beloved ten year old Chihuahua down of Friday and have been pretty sad these last few days because of it. But my personal issues isn't going to get in the way of my writing so here we go with the latest chapter.**

"For years the Watchdogs has been praised and celebrated for their actions that helped ended the war with the robots," A female news anchor said on the morning news the following day. "But it now appears that not everybody shares that same opinion. Earlier Italian businessman Rudy Thorn had this to say about the popular Special tasks form

"Watchdogs claim to be own our side," Rudy said. Now under the control of Chef, Rudy had reached out to the news to personally attack the Watchdogs. "Yet recently they have been more interested in helping the enemies instead. Twice now their glories _leader_ so called has been having them at robot rights rallies, the same group of being we spent thirty years at war with. And what has come out of there failed attempts at peace exactly? Nothing but death and destruction! Watchdogs aren't saving anybody, they are just bringing us down more then what we already are. If they really are who they say they are then they will wipe out these robots once in for all, or go away forever."

Furious at what he was witnessing Branch muted the TV and slammed the remote down on his desk. "Can you believe this crap? We risks our lives trying to save London from a attack and this is how they repay us?"

"He might have a point though," Gobber replied rubbing his chin with his hook hand. "We did spend a long time fighting against the robots, now to suddenly switch sides and try to help them, I can see why some people might me angry, especially after what happened in London."

"Are job is to bring peace though," Poppy protested "That includes to robots. There was plenty of good robots that was not in favor with what the bad ones were doing. In fact only about ten percent of the entire robot population was involved in that war, the rest were victims like the rest of us. But people are treating all robots the same because of that war and we are trying to help get the truth out. We are doing are job."

"I'm just saying how it looks."

"Regardless of how it looks we are doing the right thing." Branch added "And we are not going to stop because of what some absent minded businessman says."

"Branch!" Peppy suddenly walked into Branch's office promptly ending the discussion. "I would like to talk to you for a minute alone."

Branch suddenly felt a chill down his spine. Usually when Peppy wanted to see someone privately it wasn't a good thing. Did Peppy know what happened between him and Poppy? If so was he about to be court-martialed or demoted because of his actions? The fact of being around Peppy knowing he was hiding a huge secret from him definitely made him nervous, but he nodded anyway, shooing everyone else out of the room.

Pitch however out of curiosity leaned a ear against the door curious about what was about to go down. He too had heard the rumors from the janitors about Poppy and Branch and if they were indeed true and they found their way back to Peppy, then this is a confrontation he didn't want to miss.

"Is there a problem?" Branch asked taking a seat in his desk.

"None at all actually," Peppy replied "I just want to thank you for your handling in the London attack, thanks to your leadership millions of lives were saved including my daughter's."

"I just barked out orders from my office sir, it was my team that should be getting the credit."

"But you were the one that sent them out their and lead them through the attack. You have proven to be the best leader for this team. Which is why I want to give you a promotion to Strike Commander."

"Come again?"

"Strike Commander, the second highest ranking in Watchdog's right below Headmaster."

"I know what it is headmaster but why now, why after this? Pitch played a role too."

"But not as big as yours Congratulations Strike Commander."

Branch was about to protest further but Peppy walked out of the office right then. Branch stood frozen in confusion, Strike Commander? The second highest position in all of Watchdog's. Did Poppy have something to do with this, did Poppy say something to him that would get him promoted so Branch could stay? He had to track her down immediately, all of this was way to confusing to him.

He did not expect Pitch waiting for him on the other side of the door sporting a very disapproving face.

"You may have him fooled Branch, but not me?"

Branch took a step back and let out a nervous chuckle. "What... What are you talking about?"

"You think I don't know what you and Poppy has been doing behind our backs? I've heard the rumors, I know you've been screwing her behind our backs. And I also know that you have gotten her pregnant. Don't you play dumb with me?"

"How... How do you know that?"

"Do I look like a idiot? Anybody with any vision at all can see that Poppy is looking a bit chubbier these days. I just haven't said anything because I respected you enough to not humiliate you. But not anymore. You don't deserve that ranking."

Now Branch got a little defensive "Oh, and you do?"

"Damn right I do! I'm the one who's always putting my life on the line out there while all you do is bark orders from your desk! Not once since the war ended have I seen you pick up a gun and go out on their and protect anybody. All you do is boss us around and make us do the hard work!"

"It's comes with being a Commander!"

"I'M A COMMANDER TOO!"

"Your also in a secret branch whose duty is to remain hidden," Branch was getting steamed. It was one thing to say he didn't deserve a ranking, but to accuse him of not doing his job was quite another story. "The black dogs was formed to do high risk jobs in secret when our hands are tied. If you got promoted to Strike Commander you would be put in a huge spotlight, then nothing you did would remain secret."

"That might be so, but at least I obey the rules, unlike you. You hold everyone else to a high standard, boss them around, yell and belittle them if they step even the tiniest out of line. And yet you go around and do something like this. Your not a leader, your a hypocrite, a sham, the rules apparently don't apply to you."

"The rules do apply to me, they apply to everyone!"

"Everyone except your hormones apparently," Pitch shot back. "Keep on lying to the team man, when that baby is born, and Poppy is forced to take a leave of absence and everyone asks questions, I dare you to lie to them like you've been lying to yourself. What will your team think of you then Strike Commander? Some leader you are."

Pitch stormed off without another word, leaving Branch without a single defense. He would have to tell the team eventually. As Strike Commander he was required to be honest to his team one hundred percent of the time. But how would they react knowing that he broke such a major rule?

He would have to worry about that later, right now he had to find Poppy and get some answers out of her. After searching for about four minuted in their giant headquarters he found her in the break room sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Oh hi Branch, what did my dad want with you?"

"I've been promoted to Strike Commander," Branch said with crossed arms.

"Oh my God Branch that's great."

"Maybe, but I can't help but ponder the timing of the situation. Why now, why not after all the amazing things I did during the war? Poppy, be honest, did you have something to do with this?"

Poppy nearly choked on her coffee when Branch put her on the spot like that. Setting her coffee down she let out a guilty sigh "Branch..."

"What did you tell him?"

Poppy let out a tearful sigh "I told him the truth, about the baby, and you being the father. I couldn't lie to him Branch, not being my father and my boss. But I begged and cried for him not to punish you, I even told him that I was the one that made the moves on you. I threw myself onto his mercy, pleading him to not punish you for what happened and to think about his upcoming grand baby."

"So he made me Strike Commander just because I'm the father of his grandchild, not because of anything that I did?"

"As Strike Commander and headmaster you are given a bit more freedom then the other ranks, including romance related. I asked him to promote you so that you wouldn't be forced to step down. The team needs you Branch."

"And what about you? Are you going to be promoted to a higher position to stay on too?" Branch couldn't believe Poppy had gone to such a extreme length just for him. This situation had become worst then he imagined, if news came out about this, it could mean the end to all of their careers.

"As soon as the baby is born I'm retiring," Poppy said "The child will need at least one parent with them instead of throwing themselves in danger, and I can't ask you to do that."

"Poppy I need you on the field with me."

"And the baby will need me home with it. Branch this is the only way."

"Poppy this is dangerous, this is scandalous!" Branch was freaking out, he was pacing in a circle pulling at his hair as he tried his hardest to keep himself under control. "I am being promoted to second only to Headmaster only because I am the father of your child, and not because I actually earned this. I will lose respect of all of my men if this comes out. This could be considered corruption, blackmail, this could all get us dishonorably discharged, including your father! Do you understand what you have done?"

"I do, and if word does come out, I will say you had no idea about it, that the idea was all mine."

"You will be court-martialed, and I will be asked under oath during your trail if I knew anything. I can not lie under oath."

"Even for the woman you love and your future child?"

Branch buried his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh as he struggled to take the seriousness of the situation. "Oh Branch what have you gotten yourself into?"

Outside the base, Suki was just pulling up about to sign in and start her daily duties when she noticed a strange van driving away. It was a van she had never seen on base before and she was sure it was not supposed to be there. She also noticed an Insignia on the van, "Thorn Enterprise," The company ran by Rudy Thorn. She blinked up to where the van was previously parked and suddenly heard a beeping sound. She peaked her head into some bushes and her eyes suddenly widened with horror.

"Branch get everybody out of the base now!" Suki cried over her earpiece, blinking away to a safe distance, the bomb was about to erupt in any second, there was absolutely no time to defuse it. "There's a bomb, it's about to..."

Suddenly Suki got thrown to the ground from the force of the explosion. She turned around and screamed in horror as she saw her base suddenly erupt in a ball of flames

"NOOO!"

Poppy and Branch got thrown against a wall as the explosion shook the building. "What the hell?" Branch crawled over to Poppy, who had hit her head on the hard wooden floor. "Poppy, get up" Branch lifted Poppy up off the floor, her head was spinning and she could barely make out what was happening as the building was crumbling around her.

Despite the flames Suki was able to blink her way inside, working anxiously to get everybody out as fast as she could. She saw a few civilian workers trapped underneath some debris, racing up their she called for Hiccup to help her out. Hiccup grabbing one end and Suki the other the two of them were able to lift the heavy debris off of the trapped workers.

"Hiccup get them outside and too a safe spot, I'm going to check for more people that might be trapped." Taking out his shield, Hiccup was able to shield the fire from the worker's eyes as they walked slowly and carefully through the collapsing building.

"Anybody else in here?" Suki cried out racing through hallway after hallway. She saw Tooth flying above her carrying two wounded workers in her arms. "Suki some debris has trapped a couple people inside kitchen, they need assistance fast."

Suki nodded and raced to the kitchen as fast as she could. There were five cooks trapped inside, some wood from the ceiling collapsed in front of the exit due to the fire blocking their only way out. If they didn't get out fast they would burn to death.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you out!" Suki took out her twin pulse pistols and aimed it at the wooden blockade. She was about to fire when Puss came from behind and stopped her.

"Hold it, you don't want to risk accidentally injuring one of them,"

"Puss there's no time for debate this place is coming down by the second!"

Puss didn't reply he just dug his sword in the middle of the blockade, due to how weak the fire had made the wood, the entire blockade collapsed as soon as he pulled the single piece out.

Suki was amazed at what Puss had just done, but due to the extreme situation she didn't say a thing as both of them grabbed the cooks and ran towards the exits.

The two of them were greeted by the rest of the team including hundreds of civilian workers that had managed to escape in time.

"Tooth these people need to be looked at." Suki gasped, coughing from inhaling smoke. Tooth ran to check up on the cooks that Suki and Puss brought out when Hiccup noticed something.

"Where's Astrid?"

Toothless suddenly shot out from the roof of the building carrying Astrid on her back, just as the entire Watchpoint collapsed into a smoldering pile of debris. Toothless landed next to the rest of the team, carrying a wounded but stable Astrid on her back.

"Hiccup," Astrid gasped, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulders to prevent her from collapsing on the ground. "I was just working on some of your armor when the wall suddenly collapsed on top of me. If it wasn't for Toothless dragging me out I would have..."

"Your okay," Hiccup ensured, trying to calm Astrid down. "Your okay." Astrid fell to the ground coughing and gasping, she inhaled a lot of smoke from the blast. Tooth ran to check on her quickly putting a a gas mask over her to help her to breath.

"Deep breaths Astrid, deep breaths."

Everybody stared in complete shock at where their magnificent Watchpoint use to stand, now being reduced to nothing but smoke and debris.

Branch, who had been tending to Poppy's head injury was the first to speak up. "I want to know just who the hell did this?"

"I think I know." Suki spoke up. "Just before the explosion I saw a van drive off, I didn't get a license plate number but I did see a specific logo on the van, the logo for Thorn Enterprise. Rudy Thorn's business."

"That D-bag that attacked us on TV earlier?" Hiccup gasped

"Pitch I want your crew to fly to Italy and bring him in alive. He is going to regret what he has done to us."


	12. Retribution

**This chapter and it's title is taken from the Overwatch limited even Retribution.**

 **Also stay tune to the end of the chapter for a official teaser trailer and official title for Trainer of Dragons 2.**

 _Narration done by Puss._

 _With the Watchdogs having to deal with the injured from the explosion the Blackdogs were the only ones left to go after Rudy Thorn. The plan was simple, march into his tower, take out whatever guards stood in his way, then bring Thorn in alive to face justice. At least that was how the plan was supposed to go that is._

Puss sneaked up to the guard at the front door and grabbed him from behind, using a cloth to cut off his air supply until he fell unconscious.. Pitch climbed up a few flights of stairs, taking the high rode as the others stayed lower to the ground. From above Pitch saw a couple guards noticing them, Pitch jumped down, landing on the shoulders of one before punching the other in the face knocking them both out.

"Could you be any quieter?" Puss asked reacting to the noise Pitch made when he took out the two guys.

"I'm sorry do you want them to execute you?" Pitch shot back "Because I could always wake them up so they can shoot you."

"Let's just get this over with," Puss growled annoyed at Pitch's so called sense of sarcasm. They turned the next hall to get to the elevator, when they noticed three more guards were blocking it.

"How are we supposed to get to them?" Puss asked.

"Leave that to me," Shifu replied, he took out three throwing stars, aiming carefully he threw them. The stars hit them in the head before they had time to react.

"Ha, talk about seeing stars," Puss laughed as they walked to the elevator.

"Now who has the bad sense of humor?" Pitch groaned.

"You guys go ahead without me," Chef replied "I'll meet you upstairs and make sure there are no guards waiting."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Puss asked. Before Chef could answer she disappeard within the blink of the eye.

"How did she...?"

"She can teleport," Pitch answered.

"But how?"

"Some ability she created in her lab. She doesn't really tell anybody how she creates the things she does, by now everybody just seems to go with it."

Upstairs Chef noticed two guards waiting in front of the elevator with their backs turned to her, this would be to easy. Walking up behind them, purple smoke came from her finger tips. The smoke then shot out of her hands and went through the chests of the unexpecting guards. The guards gasped as the felt themselves choking, their skin instantly went dark and started cracking, and their eyes went dark empty. They fell dead instantly, their skin so cracked it looked as if they had been decaying for weeks.

Chef quickly hid the bodies in the janitor's closet before the other three reached them. Nobody knew of the true powers she held at her finger tips and if she had her way they never would, at least until it came time to reveal her true plan to them that was.

Chef stood in front of the elevator her hands crossed behind her back as the elevator finally reached the top floor, then the four of them marched up to Thorn's office kicking the door down as they walked in weapons drawn. Thorn didn't flinch or even turn to face them, he just stood by the window, looking at the night sky from his twenty store tower.

"It's over Thorn!"

"Good evening Commander Pitch," Thorn laughed not even looking the slightest but scared, "How will this look on the news, Watchdogs unlawfully abducting a respected businessman. Your reputation is already in jeopardy, you really want to tarnish it even more by taking me in without so much of even a warrant? Even if you do take me now, my lawyers will have me released within the week. All these theatrics have been a waste of our time."

Pitch sighed, Thorn had them in check, a top businessman like him _would_ never spend no more than a week in prison, and when the news heard they took him without a warrant it would only hurt their reputation already more. He had them beat, or so he thought.

"Your right," Before anybody had time to react Pitch lifted one of his shotguns to Thorns back and shot him, Thorn's body went crashing through the window and landed right in front of two guards.

"Pitch, what did you do!?" Puss roared grabbing him by the shoulder as the alarm went off "This was not the plan!"

"Well then, I guess it's time for plan B?"

Puss hissed as twenty guards ran up to them guns drawn. This was only supposed to be a quick capture mission, to get in and out before anyone noticed them. Now they had to fight for their lives.

Pulling out his sword Puss swung at the guard's aiming for their wrists so he could force them to drop their weapons.

"Branch said to bring him alive!" Puss scolded as he struck one of the guards with his sword "What part of alive do you not understand?"

"There was no way he would ever face justice for what he did," Pitch countered as he shot a couple guards in the head.

"So killing him was the next best option?"

"It's not like you've ever killed before?"

"This wasn't a honorable kill, this was a execution."

"What's the difference?" Pitch shot a bullet right through the chest of the last guard blocking the door. Shifu took out the final guard in the room, knocking him out with his staff as they ran down the hall and down the many flights of stairs, Puss not once pausing from his scolding.

"I joined this team because you said I could use my gifts for good and you now go and execute someone? How is that any better then my old life?"

"I'm sorry I never have gone around killing innocent woman and children."

"I never killed woman or children. I made mistakes but I had limits."

"Ugh, will you two just shut up?" Shifu groaned.

"How far to the jet?" Chef asked as they reached the exit.

"Just pass the pond, if we can avoid attracting any more attention we should be there..."

"SNIPER!" Puss tackled Pitch to the ground right as a bullet grazed his head, Puss grabbed one of Pitch's guns and shot at the sniper, barely missing him as he hid behind a wall.

"You were saying?"

"Who was that," Shifu asked "Was that Recluse?"

"That was _not_ Recluse," Chef pointing out, looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Why would Thorn have a sniper employed to him to begin with?"

"Who cares, he won't for long." Chef teleported over to the roof, where the Sniper was waiting for her. Down on the ground a ninja suddenly tackled Shifu to the ground, the ninja had two blades sticking out of his wrists as he tried to slice Shifu. Luckily Shifu was able to hold his attacks back with his staff.

"Why would he also have a ninja in his employment?"

"Somebody had to have offered them to him," Puss pointed out just as another set of twenty guards came running up to them. "No way would he be able to employ such high assassins like this."

Up on the roof Chef teleported away from every shot that the sniper fired, Chef fired her purple smoke out towards the sniper's direction but he was able to avoid them every time. Finally Chef was able to find a opening to teleport right behind the sniper, the then sent smoke right through the guy's chest, sucking his soul out from his body like she did the other two guards. Chef closed her eyes and chuckled to herself as she felt herself getting stronger with the more souls she took.

Down on the ground Puss and Pitch were busy fighting off the guards while Shifu battled it out with the ninja. Shifu was fast, he could get from the first floor to the third within the blink of a eye, but this ninja was giving him a run for his money. Shifu could barely get a hit on him before he leaped away. And was able to avoid Shifu's perfectly aimed throwing stars. Shifu readied another throwing star and was about to throw it when the Ninja ran pass him and sliced his arm. Shifu let out a scream and held his arm as he eyed the ninja standing in front of him. The ninja ran his two blades together eyeing the kill.

Shifu got up and grasped tightly his staff, closing his eyes Shifu let out a chant in Chinese and charged the ninja. Suddenly the spirit of the dragon came out the staff and overtook the ninja, knocking him unconcsious. The spirit returned to the staff, and Shifu laughed to himself as he bent over the unconcsious body of the ninja before him.

"Never mess with the spirit of the dragon."

Just as the last guard fell, one more major threat came crashing toward them, this one came in the form of a super juiced, five hundred pound of muscles soldier caring two Gatling guns on his shoulders.

"What in the name of..." Puss gasped

"This won't be easy," Pitch added. Everybody ran and hid behind a wall as the soldier shot both his Gatling guns at the team.

"This is your fault Commander," Puss roared as he shielded his face with his arms as the bullets went flying pass them "We had a plan, we could have walked Thorn right out of this stinking city, I didn't sign up for this!"

"Your really going to argue about this _now?"_

"You two are adorable," Chef teased

"Man we could really use Hiccup right about now," Shifu griped

Suddenly the soldier paused to reload, Pitch took the time to run out from behind the wall and empty both guns into the super soldier, Pitch expected the soldier to fall, but to his surprise the soldier didn't even budge from his spot.

"But how..." Pitch gulped, Pitch then noticed the soldier readying his Gatling guns again "Uh oh."

Chef quickly teleported up and grabbed him, teleporting back to the hiding spot just as the soldier started firing. When they reached back their hiding spot Chef grabbed her shoulder in pain, revealing one of the bullets lodged in her.

"Okay, any ideas of how to stop this guy?" Pitch asked

"Oh I don't know how about shooting him in the back, worked will well for the other guy."

"Enough Puss," Pitch growled.

Puss thought for a minute"Wait a second, the soldier may be powefull, but with all that weight on him he is bound to be slow."

"What does that mean?"

"It means if two of us attack from multiple sides we might stand a chance." Puss turned to Shifu "Your the fastest one here, you can attack from all different sides within a matter of seconds. You think you can run your staff past him so fast he won't know where to attack?"

"I believe so."

"Great, do that as many times as you can, then once he's slowed down I will finish him off."

"Worth a try."

"It better work, it's only our lives at stake here," Pitch growled.

Shifu got up, and waited for the soldier to reload to make his attack, then within a blink of a eye he attacked, striking him in the back of the head within a second. Shifu then leaped in the air as the soldier turned to see who was behind him. With the soldier unaware Shifu threw three throwing stars, hitting the soldiers Gatling guns, damaging them. Shifu then took out his staff again attacking him from several different sides all within the blink of a eye, the soldier didn't know where the next attack was coming from, making it impossible to fight back.

Then as the soldier fell to his knees exhausted Puss ran up to him and stabbed his blade into the soldier's chest, the soldier gasped and coughed a couple times before collapsing to the ground dead.

Puss pulled out his bloody sword, and put it back within it's sheath. With the final threat exposed of the four agents walked to the jet none daring to speak a word to each other, too overwhelmed from the experience. The only sound came from Puss, who was busy calling Branch to tell him how the assignment went.

Once everyone was strapped in, Pitch told the pilot to take off, finally relaxing and kicking his feet up in his seat once they were up in the air.

"Well the good news is none of us got killed." Pitch said to the rest of the team.

"I wouldn't bank of that just yet," Puss responded clicking off his phone. "I just got off the phone with the Strike Commander, he's furious.

 **And now the official teaser trailer and official title of Trainer of Dragons two.**

 _Freeing the dragons was supposed to bring peace to our land,_

Poppy is seen floating lifeless in a body of water, her face and arms scorched with ash marks

 _but instead it came with a price, one that cost me everything_

Branch a silver female troll shoots a flaming arrow into two boats as they sail off into the sea. Branch drops the bow, and his head lowers in remorse as a tear falls from his eye.

 **The music to Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran starts playing.**

Branch and Melody walks through a strange knew island filled with many knew dragons they had never seen before.

"I don't believe it, it's like a hidden Dragon Utopia."

"Who goes there?" A strange voice calls out, suddenly Branch is tackled by a strange masked troll. Melody starts charging her flame but is soon surrounded by the other dragons. Branch stares at his attacker and his attacker steps back in shock. "Branch?"

Branch was surprised to see that his attacker knew who he was. "Should I know you?"

"No," The strange troll took off his mask "You were only a baby, but a _grandfather_ never forgets." Branch gasped at this revelation.

"Branch's Grandfather is still alive!" Reby gasped reading a letter delivered by dragon mail

"You got a lot of explaining to do," Branch demanded "Why did you leave Grandma."

"I had to," He replied "To protect them," He pointed to the dragons. "And you."

 _ **I found my heart and broke it here, made friends and lost them through the years.**_

Several dragon hunting ships sail up toward the troll tree, a demonic laugh could be heard as the ships surround the tree.

"There's a threat out there Branch, one that would put not only the dragons but you and Rosiepuff in danger if I stayed at the tree.

"His name is Blood," A black troll told Poppy as she nursed her wounds on his ship "His goal is to capture and control every dragon on the planet, and he will kill anyone who stands in his way."

"I hear your grandson has a feathered fury," Blood said as he had Rosiepuff pinned against her pod, a dagger held to her neck, "Tell him to hand it over and I will let the both of you live."

"Branch will never hand over Melody,"

"Then you, and your entire village will die."

Reby, Cooper, and Smidge are seen being thrown in a cage along with their dragons, Reby runs up to the cage as it locks.

"There is a army out there that is threatening out home and our dragons!" Rosiepuff told the village. "It's up to us to stop him, we have to fight back! We have to fight for all of our freedom!"

 _ **I'm on my way**_

"Let's go Melody!" Branch roared him and his team flew above a hostile battlefield

 _ **Driving at ninety down those country lanes**_

Several pods were being destroyed as the dragon hunter ships fired fireballs at the troll tree.

"Your no match for me!" Blood taunted

"Attack!" Branch glided down to Blood on his flight suit, pulling out his fire sword as the two of them paced each other surrounded by a circle of fire.

Dragons were firing at the dragon ship.

"Let's show them what we are made of!" the Black troll said to Poppy as they flew over the battlefield

 _ **Singing to Tiny Dancers!**_

The black troll's night fury hit the ship, causing it to explode

Blood's ship is shown sailing away with many of Branch's friends and their dragons in cages.

"We've got to save them!"

"How?" Branch's grandfather asked

 _ **And I miss the way you make me feel it's real**_

Branch held Poppy's hands in his own and stared at each other with concerned eyes as the Utopia was going up in flames.

 _ **As we watched the sun set over the castle on the hill**_

Branch walked through a wall of fire toward Blood, his eyes spelling that of murder.

"Your not alone in this battle." The black troll ensured Branch

Cloud Guy comes floating down his eyes closed and in a meditative state as lighting came shooting down, striking the black troll's sword making it's way through her armor and to his Night Fury, The night Fury roared, the lightning charging his power, he was ready to attack.

 **SAVIOR OF DRAGONS!**

"You think you know everything about your dragon?" Branch's grandfather said "Trust me Branch, you don't know everything."

Melody's entire body ignites on fire, as she transformed into a Phoenix.

 **Coming soon.**


	13. Chef's secret exposed

**This chapter is going to have a very shocking ending. Be prepared.**

"You idiot!" Branch screamed towards Pitch's direction. Once the crew arrived to their temporary base in Sydney Australia, Branch, Poppy, and Peppy called Pitch to Branch's office to tear into him for his negligence.

Word had indeed came out about what happened in Italy, including footage of Thorn's execution and surviving witnesses pointing the team at the scene. Now, more and more anti Watchdog protesters started showing up, and now for the first time the public was starting to question if the Watchdogs really were heroes, or menaces.

"Are the Watchdogs really the saviors they claim to be?" A female reporter said on a report that Puss and Shifu was watching. Video footage of the execution showed up on the screen, Puss closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in discuss of having to watch that scene unfold again "New evidence paints the Watchdogs in a less then stellar light, showing them responsible breaking and entering, and murder. This doesn't look like the _heroes_ that they claim to be. So Watchdogs if your watching this, what are you really? Friend, or foe?"

"Friend or foe what type of question is that?" Shifu scoffed.

"Just when I thought I was done with my life of crime," Puss replied "This happens."

"Hey this will past right?" Shifu asked

"I don't know," Puss replied "This looks bad, really bad."

"Do you have any idea what you have done!?" Poppy screamed at Pitch "The damage you have caused!?"

"Thorn never would have faced justice!" Pitch roared. "He had the power, the backing, once news came out that we had secretly taken him in with no warrant or evidence, only the word of a _rookie,_ he would have been released and filed a lawsuit against us."

"So your next course of action was to _murder him!?"_ Branch screamed

"At least this way he doesn't get away with what he did!"

"And now as a result you tarnish are reputation and our trust with the public eye!"

"Pitch the purpose of your squad was to do the dirty work in secret without being noticed." Peppy chimed in. "I tolerated your extreme behavior because despite your tactics you were still able to get in and out without being noticed, and never crossed the line to playing judge, jury, and executioner. Now you crossed the line, and because of that you exposed your entire team, your operation and soiled the watchdogs reputation and faith with the public."

"Your one to talk about soiling the Watchdogs!" Pitch fired back. "All three of you! Your second in command knocked up your daughter like she was a street hoe, breaking one of major rules that you yourself set in stone! And what do you do to him? Promote him to Strike Commander all because he got your baby girl pregnant."

"You will not speak about my daughter like that" Peppy snapped "And this is not about them, it's about you. You murdered someone needlessly."

"And _you_ promoted someone who thinks the rules do not apply to him! You are as big of a hypocrite as your second in command and daughter!"

"How dare you talk to my dad like that." Poppy seethed.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Pitch fired back. "After everything I have done for this team, you dare attack me for a decision that I made."

"You have put a negative spotlight on all of us!" Branch roared

"And you have sent a message that you can get away with breaking the rules just because of your rank!"

"Enough!" Peppy slammed his fist on the desk, and pointed his index finger in Pitch's direction. "Pitch you are hereby suspended from operation indefinitely pending investigation."

"No need to." Pitch roared "I quite!" Pitch walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Branch just rubbed his temple in frustration, feeling a headache coming from the incident.

What nobody noticed was that Chef had been listening in to the whole conversation, and as she overheard Pitch quitting the team, she noticed she had just found herself an new weapon to use against the team.

Pitch stormed to his office and started packing his things when Chef walked in.

"I couldn't help but overhear what happened." Chef replied. "Needless to say I am disappointed with the actions of out so called superiors."

"I don't give a damn anymore." Pitch growled. "Let this team crash and burn, serves them right."

"In that case I have a proposal to make" Pitch turned his head to face Chef, confused at what she meant.

"You remember hearing about the traitor on the team? The one that had been selling weapons to the enemy?"

"That was you?" Chef gasped

"Oh yes," Chef laughed "That was me, as well as the mastermind behind the London attack."

"But how..."

"Oh Pitch, it's very simple, I was never a part of your team, in fact, I am actually the head of the Raptors!"

Pitch gasped and quickly grabbed his gun, pointing it at Chef with shaking hands as fear started to build up in him.

"Oh Pitch I don't want to kill, you. In fact I want to help you."

"Your the head of the Raptors, how could you possibly want to help."

"You and I want the same thing. To see the Watchdogs fall. You want revenge on your former team, I want to wipe the robots off the face of the earth and rule the world. Together we can ensure we both get what we want.

"What are you saying?"

"Join me, and together we can show the world who really is in charge. We will destroy the Watchdogs, wipe those living tin cans off the planet, and rule this planet the right way. What do you say Pitch?"

Pitch thought about it for a second then giving a evil smirk he shook Chef's hand.

"Just make sure that Branch dies"

"Oh Pitch, he will play a key part in the death of this team."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you will just have to wait and see."

Outside Pitch's office, Suki had overheard everything that had been said. Her chest instantly started thumping with fear, and she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Chef was the traitor, and now so was Pitch, she had to let Branch know. Blinking away as fast as she could, she made her way to Branch's office, not even knocking on the door as she barged in.

"Commander I've got urgent news!"

"Suki, what have we discussed about entering one's office without knocking." Branch scolded, Poppy and Peppy had not yet left Branch's office as they had been discussing the future of the Blackdogs without Pitch.

"Chef is the traitor!"

"What?"

I was passing by Pitch's office when I heard Chef reveal herself as the one who sold those weapons to the Raptors. Not only that, she admitted to actually being the head of the Raptors."

"What!" All three jumped out of their seats.

"That little..." Branch seethed "I'm gonna kill that little..."

"No Branch!" Peppy interrupted. "I've got this."

"But..."

"I'm the head of all the Watchdogs, this is my responsibility. I was the one who hired her, I was the one who created the Blackdogs. This falls to me."

Peppy stopped by his office and grabbed a shot gun and some daggers and marched to Chef's lab. Once inside he saw Chef working on creating more of her death blossom. The sound of the door slamming behind her caught her attention.

"By the authorities of the Watchdogs, your under arrest Chef!" Peppy pointed his shotgun at Chef's direction, ready to use it if he had to.

Chef just chuckled as she turned around, "So you've finally figured it out. Took you long enough, seriously I thought someone with your IQ would have been smart enough to figure that out quicker, I guess I overestimated you."

"Get on your knees Chef, and put your hands behind your head."

"Now Peppy, I think we both know that ain't gonna happen. You wanna know the true power that I bestow? Your petty little gun is no match for me."

Purple chemicals came firing out of Chef's hands at Peppy's direction. Peppy had to duck behind a table to avoid getting burned by whatever the hell it was coming out of Chef's hands.

"You like it?" Chef laughed "It's called Coalescene. I developed it here in my lab a while back. Allows my to take the energy and souls out of anybody that it touches."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not going to touch me." Peppy rolled out of his hiding spot and threw to of his knifes at Chef's direction, only to be taken aback when Chef teleported out of the way. Peppy then let out a painful scream as he felt something burning him in his back.

"What was that?" Chef laughed as Peppy fell to the ground gasping in pain. Chef bent down to stare him in the face as she taunted him. "How does it feel? That one of your own soldiers that you trusted secretly lead the exact team that is going to bring your entire organization down. Once I'm done with you, I'm going to have your entire team killed, one by one, by one. Including your pathetic slut of a daughter."

Peppy growled and grabbed his gun, firing at point blank range, only to see Chef disappear in smoke again. Peppy felt the burning coming from behind him again, and he once again fell to the ground. This time Chef put a foot on his back and kicked his weapons away. Chef then picked Peppy up and pinned him to a wall.

"Mark my words Chef, even if you kill me, you will never destroy Watchdogs."

"Oh I don't know about that. See, when the news comes out about your death, all the evidence is going to point to your special little second in command as your murderer."

Peppy's eyes widened in shock then Chef drained the remainder of Peppy's life from him. Peppy fell to the ground dead as Recluse walked in.

"Did you get what I requested?" Chef asked.

"A carbon copy of Branch's Pulse rifle, and a copy of Branch's finger prints." Recluse placed a copy of Branch's finger prints over her own as she took the gun and fired at Peppy's body, shooting him three times in the back."

"That should make it convincing enough." Recluse laughed, but just to be sure. Recluse took out a blue hair that belonged to Branch and dropped it at the crime scene. "There that should do it."

Recluse and Chef walked out, laughing viciously at what they did, Branch would take the blame, the Watchdogs would fall, then soon they would be in control.

 **I know that was shocking. In the game I know that there was someone who ranked above Soldier 76 but he has never been in the game and what little is known of him is in the lore. But there has been very little information about him that I have know idea what happened to him so I just made my best guess. I know it's terrifying but it was for the best.**

 **By this part you are probably wondering how on Earth this is going to have a happy ending with everything going on. Well remember how I said this is going to be a trilogy right? When I write Trilogies I rarely ever give the first two stories satisfying endings in order to insure you come back. It's a cruel trick but It ensures you stick around.**

 **This installment is getting close to being done, there's only a few chapters left, it's not going to be the most satisfying ending, but trust me, it's all part of the plan. I have this story figured out, I know what I'm doing.**

 **Till then take care my friends.**


	14. United we stand

**I know this is up a couple days later then usual but I got working on a new story based off of Overwatch, the original source material for this idea and that took up the beginning of my week.**

Branch and Poppy waited at Branch's office for hours waiting for news of Chef's capture and arrest. When nothing was heard back by the fourth hour Branch and Poppy sped towards Chef's lab to see if something happened, concern and fear taking control of their body. Their fear was confirmed when they reached the lab. Chef wasn't there, nor was any of the members of Talon, but Peppy's body was there, laying still against the wall, his life having been drained from him.

"NO!" Poppy cried running up to her father's body. "NO,NO! DAD!"

"What happened?" Branch grasped kneeling down to Peppy's body. He noticed scorch marks on his back, the scorches matched the same type of residue that came from his pulse rifle.

As Poppy cradled her father's body she noticed something very disturbing off a the distance.

"Branch," Poppy pointed Branch to a pulse rifle laying on the ground about ten yards away from them. Putting on a pair of gloves Branch inspected the gun. Sure enough it was indeed a perfect replica, that wasn't the only disturbing thing about the gun, what Branch discovered next make him gasp in fear.

"What's wrong?" Poppy asked

"These have my finger print's on them but how?"

Branch then noticed a blue stand of hair laying close to Peppy's body, The hair was the exact same color strand as his.

"Who wants to bet that strand of hair has my DNA on it?"

"Branch, what the hell is going on?"

"I think..." Branch started hyperventilating as everything started to sit in. "Chef is trying to set me up for Peppy's murder."

"But why?"

Branch didn't answer as he saw Chef's computer still on one of the lab tables, still logged in. Branch ran to it and started fiddling with it, trying desperately to figure out just what the hell Chef was up to. He jumped back in fear at the footage he saw. Chef had a recording of her lab work, and footage of her testing out the Death Blossom.

"Test number one of the Death Blossom," Chef said in the recording.

"Poppy come here," Branch hollered out. Setting Peppy's body down gently on the floor Poppy ran to join Branch's side as they watched the disturbing footage.

"The Death Blossom was created to bring recently deceased individuals back to life. As you will see with this rat before you." Branch and Poppy cringed as Chef sucked the soul of of the rat killing it within seconds.

"Now watch for yourselves." Chef then took a syringe filled with the black chemicals and injected it in the rat. The rat came back to life, only this time a trail of black smoke circled around him, and he could teleport and turn into smoke at it's will. Branch and Poppy was speechless unable to contemplate what they were witnessing

Neither was able to say a word as Branch looked through more and more footage of Chef experimenting with the Death Blossom, this time with human experiments. They watched as Recluse brought in hundreds of bodies, some that was killed her, and others that was killed in the London attack, one of whom was of Rudy Thorn.

"Thorn, he was already dead when he attacked us?" Poppy realized.

"He was a puppet, they all are,"

"What the hell?" Was all Poppy could say.

Finally they came to the final footage, this one was taken just shortly after Peppy was murdered. Chef's army of the dead was completed, and she was unveiling her plan.

"Headmaster Peppy is dead, with the evidence me and Recluse has planted every news station will believe that he was killed by Branch's hands. Your job is to rile the crowd up to turn them against the Watchdogs. Once the Watchdogs are considered criminals we will march down there and destroy them all. Then there will be no one left around to stop us from conquering the world.

"Oh my God!" Poppy cried cupping a open palm around her mouth as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"This is the beginning of our downfall," Branch realized.

In Australia's capital dozens of Chef's army was stirring up the crowd as Chef presented the evidence of Peppy's murders. News stations across the world was reporting on the events with each news station showing more and more people calling for the Watchdogs termination, and the immediate arrest of all it's agents.

"While no confirmed motive has been given for why recently promoted Strike Commander Branch murdered his supurier Headmaster Peppy, former Blackdog agent Pitch had this to say.

Back at base everyone was watching the news unfold, they all growled as Pitch showed his face on the news and spilled lies about Branch.

"Strike Commander Branch broke a major rule that was set in stone by Peppy himself by getting Peppy's daughter pregnant. Then he tried to cover the pregnancy up and kept it a secret from his own team. When Peppy found out I overheard him threatening to court martial Branch. Just hours later Chef found him dead in her lab."

"That's a lie you treacherous piece of crap!" Poppy screamed throwing the remote at the TV screen, shattering it.

"The first part of it isn't. Isn't it Branch?" Tooth asked.

Branched let out a deep sigh, his back turned to the team, to ashamed to face them. "No, it isn't. Me getting Poppy pregnant, is indeed true."

"Branch?" Suki gasped in shock

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Hiccup asked

"Because I was ashamed!" Branch snapped "I am supposed to be the leader of this team, to obey and abide by the book, to uphold every rule no matter what they are! But I didn't! I didn't say anything, because I knew if you knew what I did, you would never take me serious as a leader again!"

"We might have if you had just been truthful with us from the beginning." Tooth shot back. "And I mean even before Poppy's pregnancy. Do you know how many times I heard rumors from the janitors about you and Poppy? Do you know how many times I walked up to them and scolded them for speaking lies about our Commander. They said they spotted you two sneaking out back and making out in secret. They said they saw you holding hands and talking all giggly to each other. I shamed them for that. I even chased one of them off the premise and told him not to show his face again! And now you tell us that it was all true? Do you know how much of a fool I feel like now?"

"I'm sorry, okay, I should have been honest up front."

"I STOOD UP FOR YOU! FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Tears was streaming down Tooth's face. Branch could tell how upset she was, he couldn't blame her. He would be to in this sort of situation. "I don't believe for a second that you killed Peppy, or that you two even had a argument like Pitch claims, but not for a second do I believe you are the saint that you always built yourself up to be, not anymore. Leaders are supposed to set the example. To show others how to lead and live their lives. We don't expect our leaders to be perfect because no one is, but we do expect them to be honest with their people. What you did was not honest and _not_ what a good leader is supposed to do."

"Um Tooth, you might want to finish your little lecture later." Astrid had pulled back up the news video on the phone and the news was only getting worse.

"We have just received word that the world leaders have all met via Skype and have all came to the same conclusion. As of immediately the Watchdogs are to be disbanded. Strike Commander Branch is to give himself up and all Watchdog activity is now deemed illegal. Anybody performing acts in the name of the Waltchdogs will be arrested and imprisoned.

"No!" Suki cried, curling down on the couch and burying her head in her knees as she sobbed.

"My God!" Gobber cried.

"What are we to do now?" Shifu asked.

Branch let out a deep exhale as he sighed "I don't know."

What none of them knew was just a couple of miles away, Chef and Pitch was leading Chef's army to the Watchdog's new base. Many of them were carrying powerful weapons, raging from rocket launchers to heavy duty assault rifles, they were planning on blowing the headquarters up, with everyone inside.

Well not exactly everyone. Chef had ordered Pitch to take out Branch, while Recluse was ordered to draw out Poppy and kill her. And she knew just how she was going to do it to. Recluse ran up ahead of them and abducted a guard from behind. She then grappled up to a nearby tower on the Watchdog's base. Then after receiving Poppy's number from Chef, she texted her a little message.

"This is my fault." Branch sighed staring out the window as he wallowed in his guilt. "I failed this team. If I hadn't been so focused on hiding my relationship with Poppy, making sure I protected my reputation, then maybe I could have noticed the darkness inside Chef and Pitch, and stopped them before this even happened."

"Not even Dad noticed Chef's true colors, it's not your fault," Poppy tried to ensure. She was going to say more but she felt her phone vibrating. Her eyes widened with horror as she read the message.

 _I have a hostage, I'm at the clock tower right next to HQ. Come after me, or he dies._

 _-Recluse._

"Recluse is here on base? How did Recluse get hear on base?"

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart but it's not just Recluse," Puss pointed out. Looking through his binoculars he saw hundreds of heavily armed people all charging towards the headquarters, being led by Chef, and Pitch.

"What's the plan Strike Commander?" Puss asked.

Branch let out one last sigh, he knew there was only one way this would end, and it was not going to be pretty for him. Still he knew that his team looked up to him, even if he didn't deserve to be looked up too. He may have failed them once, but he couldn't fail them again.

"You see those people charging towards us?"

"Kind of hard to miss," Hiccup replied

"They are not human, they are experiments created by Chef. They are deceased people that Chef resurrected with her witchcraft and using as her slaves. They are no longer living, so no need to hold back. Take them out, and free them from the hell they are experiencing."

"The news ain't going to see it as anything else but a mass murder if we kill all these things."

"We're already criminals so it doesn't matter what they think at this point." Branch replied cocking his gun. "Chef is going to use those things to take over the world. This may be are last act as a Watchdog, let's make the most out of it by ensuring Chef does not win."

"We're outnumbered a hundred to one though." Suki replied

"Well then I guess we need every hand on deck." Branch turned to Astrid who looked back at him surprised.

"Me?"

"Congratulations Astrid your a official Watchdog."

"You do realize this is going to be the shortest held job I've ever had right?"

"Well then make the most of it." Branch turned to Poppy "Take care of that hostage, we'll take care of the rest." Poppy nodded and ran off, while everybody else readied their weapons. "United we stand."

"Together we fall," Suki added.

"We fight as one." Hiccup finished

The door burst open and both sides collided.

 **The final climax for story one has arrived. I know, we are already almost done with this story, the first one anyway. I know what you are probably thinking, things are only getting worse, how the hell is this going to have a happy ending? Remember, this a trilogy. I have two more stories to work that out.**

 **Till next time.**


	15. Together we fall

**Did you all see the new trailer for How to train your dragon 3? Did it make you all feel happy and excited inside? Good, because this chapter will take all the joy you was feeling and crush it into tiny bite sized pieces. It will break you, destroy you, and make you feel empty inside. This chapter, is going to hurt you.**

 **Now with that being said enjoy.**

In just the span of a couple of days the Watchdogs had gone from being worshiped by the world to being condemned as criminals. From being mobbed by fans who wanted to one day join them in the glory to being mobbed and attacked by people wanting to kill them. Now, as their world goes falling apart the Watchdogs have been forced to make their last stand.

"I can't hold them off forever." Astrid cried out as she struck one of the attackers down with a ax. During her time as a apprentice Astrid had managed to build herself a ax and a smaller version of Hiccup's shield. While Hiccup's shield was meant to shield the entire team, Astrid's was more built to basically protect herself. She had made her weapons for when she hoped to join the Watchdogs, now she was using it to protect the Watchdogs during their final hour.

"We're not trying to hold them off forever." Hiccup replied as he blocked a huge wave of gunfire with his shield "Only until they back off and retreat."

"And if they don't?"

"Well then we die with Glory."

"Live with honor, die with glory, that's what you always taught me Hiccup." Astrid swung her ax, striking a attacker in the chest, if the attackers hadn't already been dead she might would have felt guilty in her actions, but these guy's weren't living, they were just Chef's weapons. "You live and fight with honor, and die in glory knowing you fought to the end."

"Then let's live those words. For honor and glory." Astrid and Hiccup charged into the swarm, Astrid swinging her ax, and Hiccup his sword they struck down several attackers. Hiccup called Toothless in to pick Astrid up from harms way as Hiccup charged up his sword and struck it into the ground. A huge ring of fire came shooting out from every direction taking out dozens of more attackers. Hiccup held his sword high in the air triumphantly as Toothless lowered Astrid back on the ground and joined his master in battle. The trio readied themselves as more attackers swarmed them, they turned towards each other and nodded before charging

"FOR HONOR AND GLORY!"

Down below while Gobber, Tooth, Shifu, and Suki held off a swarm of attackers, Puss went after his former teacher Pitch. Pitch was making his way through the battlefield, his focus own his former friend Branch, he didn't even notice Puss until he heard him call out for him.

"Hey Pitch!" Pitch turned around and saw Puss readying his sword. "I beat you once I can beat you again!"

"You caught me off guard the first time we met Puss." Pitch laughed taking out his guns. "I wasn't expecting your skills last time. This time though I'm prepared, I've never lost to the same guy twice."

"There's always a exception." Puss charged after Pitch and swung his sword. Pitch swerved out of the way and fired his gun, just barely missing Puss as he rolled out of harms way. Puss swung his sword again, Pitch slid to his right, but ended up getting scraped in the right arm. Seething in pain Puss fired three shot's in Puss's direction, Puss saw them coming though and blocked them with his sword. As Pitch found himself out of bullets Puss charged, seeing a opportunity to take his former teammate down. Pitch spun to his right as he took out two more guns and fired a bullet into Puss's right shoulder while his back was turned.

"You should never turn your back to the enemy." Pitch laughed

"And you should have aimed for the head." Puss countered, swinging his sword again knocking Pitch's guns out of his hands. With Pitch defenseless Puss swung his sword hoping to finish Pitch off, only to be taken by surprise when Pitch grabbed the blade with his hands, blocking Puss's swing. Pitch then kicked Puss in the gut knocking the win out of him and causing him to drop his sword.

"Your right Puss." Pitch laughed as he pulled out two more guns. Puss fell to his knees defenseless as he tried to catch his breath. "That is a mistake I won't make twice."

Pitch pointed his gun at Puss's forehead, he was about to pull the trigger when a blast caused the whole building to shake and erupt into flames. Everyone got knocked to the ground, and Puss got flown into a metal door, knocking him unconscious.

Branch who had been dealing with some other attackers at the time saw Puss laying lifeless on the floor, the ground below him starting to give in.

"Puss!" Branch hollered out as he got up off the floor and started to run toward his coworker. He didn't reach him in time however, the floor gave in and Puss was sent falling to several floors below.

No!" Unsure of the fate of his team mate Branch turned and glared at his former team mate who had just picked himself off the floor and was chuckling at the whole ordeal.

"Oh well, better to die in battle then spend the rest of your days rotting in a jail cell."

Fuming in anger Branch took out his heavy pulse rifle and started firing at his treacherous teammate, who just barely was able to leap out of the way of the flames. "You traitor, I'm going to kill you!"

Pitch readied his weapons as he hid behind a wall that was crumbling more and more by the second. "You kill me Branch, and you really will become what the news believes you to be!"

"As long as you pay for what you have done, I don't care what the news believes of me."

Pitch ran out from his hiding space and opened fire, Branch ran out of the way while he emptied a entire round in Pitch's direction, both of them unable to hit their mark.

"I considered you a friend!" Branch screamed as he reloaded his gun and continued to fire at the traitor, "I trusted you, fought by your side during the war! I would have taken a bullet for you! And you betray us!?"

"You was never worthy of leader!" Pitch spat back, his rage fogging his vision as he fired blindly at Branch's direction. "I risked my life out there on the field twice as many times as you did. All you did was bark orders while I did all the dangerous work."

"I was out there risking my life just like you, and I saved your life on more then one occasion."

"And you criticized me every time!"

"Cause you did stupid stuff to get yourself into that situation. You was reckless Pitch you always was. I may or may not have deserved that promotion, but your actions was why you never did."

"I deserved it more than you! At least I didn't screw another team member and keep it secret from everybody!"

"At least I never betrayed my team!" Branch fired his entire round into the wall Pitch was taking cover behind. As Branch stopped to reload Pitch ran out and fired, hitting Branch in the leg. Branch screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, he watched helpless as Pitch walked closer and closer, his eyes screaming that of murder.

"Now your going to die!" Pitch readied his weapon and pointed it at Branch's head, but right as Pitch fired Shifu jumped in front of the bullet, and took the entire impact of the bullet right into his chest.

"SHIFU!" Branch cried seeing his friend laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Just... stop... Pitch!" Was all Shifu could say as he struggled to stay awake.

Branch got up off the floor, his anger far exceeding the pain burning his injured leg, he picked up his rifle and started firing round after round at the traitor.

Poppy arrived at the Clock tower as Recluse told her. From her position she could see the fire at the head base. She really wanted to go back and help out her friends in danger, not knowing what happened to them, but she left then the hostage in Recluse's possession would surely die. Laying on her Stomach on the rooftop, The burning headquarters to her right, she looked into the scope and searched for her target, loading one bullet into her gun. One bullet would be all she would have time to fire. She knew of the type of assassin Recluse was, and she knew she would not be given a chance to fire a second shot.

As she searched through her scope, she noticed what looked like a man tied to a chair on the second to top floor on the building in front of her. She zoomed in her scope to get a better view when her eyes widened with realization, the target had already been murdered.

"What?"

"Surprised?" Poppy heard Recluse laugh. Poppy looked to the roof of the next building in front of her and saw Recluse With her Sniper rifle drawn and her finger on the trigger. Poppy rolled to her right just as Recluse fired, just barely missing getting shot. Poppy readied her rifle and looking through her scope she lined up her target, ready to finish Recluse once and for all.

That is when she froze. She recognized Recluse, she was somebody that had disappeared over a year ago when her husband, a Watchdog agent had been murdered by the Raptors, someone they thought had abducted and murdered by the Raptors as well, someone who Poppy had been very, _very_ close friends with.

"Bridget?"

 _BANG!_

Recluse fired her next shot, striking Poppy right in the eye. Poppy fell, and laid on the rooftop still and lifeless in a pool of blood. Recluse laughed as she walked away and called Pitch, her assignment over.

"Recluse to Pitch, Captain Poppy is terminated."

Pitch didn't respond to Recluse, merely smiling as he turned to Branch.

"Guess what? You're little soon to be family is dead."

"What?" Branch gasped

"Real smart sending your pregnant girlfriend after the best sniper in the world." Pitch taunted pacing around a stunned Branch "Too bad she failed, your girlfriend and unborn child is gone. And _you_ led them to their deaths."

"NO!" Branch fell to his knees and sobbed, losing the will to fight. Pitch took the opportunity and shot Branch in the face, he fell to the ground screaming in pain, as blood spilled from his face.

"But don't worry Branch, I'll spare you the pain of going through life without them."

Part of Branch wanted Pitch to put him out of his misery so he could join Poppy in death, but doing so would make Pitch and the Raptors win, which is something he knew Poppy would not want him to do, and he still had one last trick up his sleeve. Branch took out the Biotic can Tooth gave him with the magic healing chemicals and dropped it, instantly healing his wounds within a few seconds. Pitch took a step back surprised at the yellow glow coming from Branch as he stood up, what wounds Pitch caused him completely vanished.

Feeling restored Branch lunged at Pitch, grabbed him by the collar with one hand and pressed his rifle against Pitch's chest with the other.

"You may have taken her from me Pitch, but so help me I ain't going to die until I avenge her by dragging every single one of you Raptors to hell, starting with you.

Branch shot three bullets into Pitch's chest, Pitch gasped as he felt his life drain from him, within two seconds he fell to the ground dead.

"Goodbye old friend."

"Sir," Suki instantly blinked up to Branch, "The building is crumbling around us, we got to evacuate."

Branch turned and saw the lifeless body of Pitch laying below him, he then let out a anguished sigh and nodded. "Let's go."

Branch walked up to where Shifu laid and helped him to his feet. "Come on, I've already lost enough good men today I can't lose another." Branch started guiding Shifu out the door when another blast occured knocking everyone to the ground again and causing a burning plank to fall onto Branch and Shifu.

"Commander!" Suki screamed rushing over to try to get the plank off of the two of them. She was able to lift it enough to pull Shifu out, but Branch was still stuck. Branch saw that the building was going to crumble any second. There was no way to get them both out in time.

"You have to leave me." Branch commanded.

"What?" Suki asked shocked.

"The building is about to crumble, take Shifu and go, save yourselves.

"No Commander I won't leave you."

"Listen Suki. There is no time, the Watchdogs is done for and I'm the reason it fell. I may have failed as a Commander, but I can still make sure as many lives are saved as possible. Your young Suki, you've got a whole life to live. Go live it, get out of here. That's my final order as Commander."

Suki's eyes got wet with tears but she nodded anyway and took Shifu and ran. Branch just got to see the blue streak that Suki left behind as she ran disappear as the ground below Branch crumbled and he fell into to the flames.

Suki, and Shifu just made it outside with Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Gobber, and Tooth, as the facility crumbled.

Suki fell to her knees and sobbed, knowing that Branch didn't get out. Peppy was gone, Poppy was gone, and now Branch was gone too. It was over, they had no leader, they had no facility, they had no team.

The Watchdogs had fell.

 **As I go into my cave to hide from the angry mob most surely forming to hunt me down I will tell you all to please stick around for the next chapter before you mark me for death. This is still only part one of a trilogy remember. Now if you excuse me I'm going to run for my life.**


	16. Heroes no more

**Wow, I got some pretty strong reactions for the last chapter, lot's of cussing LOL. I'm done torturing you however so here you go.**

Poppy didn't know how long she was out, rather it had been hours or days, she didn't know how she got to where she was, all she knew was that when she woke up she was in a hospital bed strapped to all sorts of wires and needles. She rubbed her finger over the eye that she was shot in, only to find a black eye pitch over it. There was a mirror right in front of her bed on the wall, taking off her eye patch she noticed that her eye was gone, completely shot out from the incident.

And the person who shot it out, Bridget. How could Bridget, one of her closest friends do something like this. Poppy had met Bridget years ago when the Watchdogs was in France. They had been called to take care of a robot invasion and when it was over Gristle, a Watchdog member talked the team into going to see a ballet. Poppy still chuckled remembering Branch's reaction.

" _Ain't no way in hell your going to take me to see something as sissy as ballet."_

" _Come on Branch, it will be fun!"_

" _It's a bunch of girls in pink tutu's dancing to sissy music. What could possibly be fun about something like that?"_

" _I for one wouldn't mind going," Hiccup chimed in "Sounds relaxing."_

" _Come on Branch," Poppy pleaded "For me,"_

" _Fine," Branch griped "But I'm not going to enjoy it."_

 _Branch of course didn't enjoy it, in fact he fell asleep during the show. Gristle enjoyed it however, in fact his eyes were stuck on one certain ballerina, a young bergen girl with pink hair._

" _She's amazing," Gristle gasped out loud_

" _Who?" Poppy asked_

" _That bergen girl over there," Gristle pointed to his left._

" _Yeah I suppose she is pretty talented."_

" _She's more then talented, she's beautiful." Gristle replied "I need to meet her."_

And meet her he did, Poppy remembered as soon as the ballerina's walked off stage Gristle ran backstage and introduced himself. Bridget was intrigued hearing he was a Watchdog and after three years of dating they were married.

Poppy thought their marriage would last forever but two years later some Raptors attacked their home. Gristle was killed protecting Bridget but the Raptors still managed to abduct Bridget. The Watchdogs searched for months trying to find Bridget but after a while more threats showed up that needed their attention and they had to abandon their search.

But now she has showed up, alive but with her skin blue and a strange helmet covering the top of her head. Poppy didn't know what happened, but she knew Bridget enough to know that she would never become a emotionless assassin willingly, whatever the Raptors did to her, it changed her, and she was going to find out what. She had to get her friend back.

There was something else on her mind at the moment as well. Feeling her belly a whole lot thinner then what it was when she got shot Poppy went into panic mode.

"My baby," Poppy gasped "Where's my baby!?"

"Relax," A human doctor replied carrying a baby girl in wrapped in a pink towel "She's safe." The doctor handed the baby girl to Poppy, who just burst into tears as she cradled her baby. "You arrived via helicopter, the pilot said they found you laying lifeless on the roof when they landed and boarded you into their helicopter and flew you over here. We didn't know if you was going to make it at first so we did a emergency C-section to ensure the baby's survival. She is a strong fighter."

"Just like her mommy." Poppy cried, Poppy wept as she gazed upon her baby for the first time, she had bright scarlet skin and sapphire hair and eyes. "Scarlett."

Cradling her baby Scarlett in her arms Poppy turned her gaze to the TV hanging on the wall. The TV was on a news station and they were talking about the attack on the Watchdog's base.

"Multiple members of the Watchdogs are believed to have been killed in the attack. Among them is their leader Branch, who was set to be indited on murder charges."

"No," Poppy cried hearing of Branch's death.

"Your one of them," The doctor asked "The Watchdogs, your one of them are you?" Poppy stared at her in fear, fearing she would turn her in knowing what the public believed them to be.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. Unlike most people I don't believe what people think you are. I know your heroes."

Poppy let out a relieved sigh before turning back to Scarlett who had fallen asleep in her arms. She rocked her gently and spoke to her in a soft whisper.

"I promise I will give you the best life I can give you. Safe from the people who want to hurt us. Safe from any danger that might show it's face. I will never let anything happen to you, my darling Scarlett."

In another hospital Puss finally awoke with a grown as he gathered his senses and tried to figure out just where the hell he was and how he got there. Last thing he knew he got slammed against a wall after a blast in the Watchdog's base. Now he was in some hospital in the middle of God knows where.

Something didn't feel right also, it felt like some part of him was missing. Turning to his left he realized his left arm was completely gone, and replaced with a mechanical prosthetic. Now Puss was extremely curios at what happened when he was out.

"What happened to me Doc?" Puss asked when a human female nurse came in.

"Considering the state of your friend I'd say your lucky." The Doctor replied pointing to Shifu who was in the bed beside him. Shifu was unconscious and most of his skin was covered in metal. "He had gotten really burned in the explosion, the bullet wounds he received was among the worst the doctors had ever seen. We removed the bullets but considering how powerful the bullets was, this was the only this was the only way to save his life.

Puss ran over to Shifu and was completely terrified to see basically all but his eyes was covered in cybernetic skin. Results from the burns and bullet wounds.

"Will he ever be able to remove those cybernetics doctor?"

"I'm afraid not, the injuries was to great, the doctor basically had to replace his skin with cybernetics, but don't worry he's still human on the inside."

"But on the outside he's a cyborg!" Puss screamed "You know how the world treats robots. You've basically set the rest of his life up for persecution."

"But he will still be alive."

"Yeah, but his life will be hell."

"I'd worry about my own life right now Puss." The doctor replied

"How'd you know my name?"

"We all know who you are, we've seen the wanted posters, you are a outlaw."

" _Was_ a outlaw. I've put that life behind me."

"But the law hasn't, they know you are here, they are own there way now. You need to get out of here."

"What about my friend there?"

"As bad as he is they won't recognize him but you have to go now. There is a taxi waiting for you outside, he will take you as far away from here as you want but please I'm begging you, go."

Puss didn't want to leave his friend, but if he didn't the law would come and drag him away from him. The nurse gave him a reassuring smile, easing his nerves.

"He will be alright in my care."

"It's not your care I'm worried about doc. It's what is waiting for him when he gets out." Puss then ran out of the hospital and into the taxi. Lighting up a cigarette he told the cab to take him anywhere just as long as it was far away. Leaning back in the car seat he puffed his cigarette and shook his head, he had thought he had left the life as a outlaw behind, but now somehow, someway it had found him again.

"Welcome back to life on the run Puss."

Branch had managed to dig his way out of the rubble before any of his team had found him. He had been burned really badly but thanks to Tooth's biotic cans he managed to heal up almost all of his wounds, enabling him to escape before anyone found him. The only wound left was a scar that went down from the right side of his forehead to the left side of his jaw. A permanent reminder of his failure. Running away ashamed and defeated, he let everybody including his team believe he was dead. He hoped that if the law thought he was dead, maybe they would spare his team?

Branch returned to the scene of the attack three days later and saw that the team had left two headstones, one for Poppy, and the other for Branch.

Branch wept seeing Poppy's headstone. She was the one he tried to protect the most, and now she was gone, her and their unborn child he would never get the chance to meet.

"I'm sorry Poppy," Branch cried "I let you down, I let everybody down." Hanging his head in shame his tears of sorrow soon turned to tears of anger. Pitch may be gone but Chef was still out there as well as the one responsible for Poppy's death, Recluse. He might have not been able to save Poppy or his team but he would sure as hell avenge them. But he couldn't do it as Branch, he was believed to be dead. Branch took out a mask that he spent the past three days making since his supposed death. It was a plastic mask with built in visor that would cover his entire face. With it he would disguise his identity and take on the Raptors as a vigilante, a ghost. Putting on his visor and a black leather jacket Branch walked away, no longer a Watchdog, no longer a hero, but a vigilante, one that would make the Raptors pay for what they did to him.

At the Raptors headquarters on the other side of the globe Chef had Pitch's body laying on a table. After the attack Chef retrieved Pitch's body from the rubble and brought it back to her new lab at Raptors main headquarters. There she injected him with the Death Blossom, the serum capable of bringing the dead back to life. Pitch gasped as he shot up from the table and took his first breath in three days.

"Welcome back from the grave Pitch, how do you feel?"

Pitch examined himself over for a few seconds and noticed the black smoke coming from his fingertips. "What the hell is this?"

"The Death Blossom, I have brought you back from the grave, turned you into something stronger then ever before. You are now indebted to me."

Pitch bowed to Chef signalling his loyalty. "What is your bidding?"

"There are still Watchdogs out there, some that escaped death. Branch and Poppy are gone but the others are still out there. I need you to find them and kill them all. Until they are all dead they will always be a threat to my plan."

"Which is?"

"A world were there is no robots and the Raptors rule the world."

"Your bidding will be done."

"Excellent, but you won't be doing it as Pitch. Pitch is dead, you will soon have a new identity, a new name. For now on you will be knows as, the Boogeyman."

Pitch let out a wicked smile, he loved the sound of that. Standing up he slammed a closed fist into his palm as he joined Chef's side.

"Watchdogs I will put a end to your sad story."

 **And that's the end of the first story. I know you probably have a lot of questions including why the sweet and innocent Bridget from Trolls is working with the villains as a assassin. That will be answered in the next story and if you cant wait till then please look up the character Widowmaker from Overwatch and read her info considering that is who she is portraying.**

 **Everything is set up for a killer second story and trust me, it's going to be a doozy, but that won't be published until after Savior of dragons.**

 **Speaking of which I don't usually post chapters after a story is completed but I will be posting one more chapter next week of a teaser trailer for Watchdogs two and a official trailer for Savior of Dragons. Please come back for that if you are curious on what's coming up.**

 **Till then take care everyone.**


	17. Upcoming attractions

**I don't usually do this but since I am working on two different trilogies I thought before I started on Savior of Dragons I would publish the trailers for both Watchdogs 2 and a second trailer for Savior of Dragons. It's my way of getting you excited for whats to come ahead. Enjoy.**

 **For the Watchdogs trailer I highly suggest listening to the Overwatch theme in the background.**

"Peabody's message was not meant for you." Astrid protested to Hiccup, who was sitting at a wooden table with a beer keg placed next to him. He was examining the Watchdog's pin lost in deep thought over the message that was sent to him by Peabody, a message calling them back into action. "This isn't your fight."

Suki leaned over the balcony railing outside her apartment and stared out at the night sky as Lena walked up behind her.

"You don't owe these people anymore, you've given them everything."

"Not everything." Suki protested, "not yet."

"I'd thought I'd never see your face again." A panda replied pulling out his bow and arrow and pointing it toward Shifu, who was now transformed into a cyborg. "You think I have forgotten about what you did to the five?"

"The people decided they were better off without us!" A British accent can be heard saying over the background as a white dog with glasses looks up articles on the Watchdogs disbandment on a giant screen. "They even called us criminals." The dog pulls up a option on the screen that read _Initiate Watchdog recall? Yes or No?"_ "They tore our family apart" The dog looked at pictures of the old team and longed for them to be together again.

"Mommy?" A eight year old Scarlett asked as Poppy laid her to bed. "Do you think the Watchdogs will ever come back?"

"I don't know." Poppy replied with a sigh "Maybe one day."

"You thought I was gone!" Pitch teleported inside Peabody's lab wearing a dark black cloak and wearing a skull mask. His voice sounded like death and was void of any emotions and started firing "You were wrong!" He fired shot after shot at Peabody laughing as he did. It took all Peabody had to block the shots."

"This time, I will make sure your gone!" Branch growled as he came face to face with the traitor he thought he killed. Branch was wearing a mask and visor as well as a black leather jacket to avoid recognition from the law, but Pitch knew who he was.

"I invite you to try."

Poppy spied on Recluse through a pair of binoculars. She knew her friend Bridget was in there she just had to help her find it. Poppy saw Bridget was loading her sniper rifle apparently about to go on another mission. If she was going to go through with what she was about to do, it had to be now.

Recluse walks out to her hover bike, Poppy shoots her with a sleeping dart. Recluse falls to the ground and sees Poppy walking up to her with her rifle and hand. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Poppy putting her index finger to her lips and giving her the hush sound.

"I must answer the call." Suki told Lena as she grabbed her pistols, it was time to go back to action.

Jack Frost froze a block of ice to grab on as he climbed a satellite tower. Jumping from one end of the tower to another, the only thing keeping him from falling to his death was the ice he continued to shoot out from his staff.

"We are not losing this!" Branch's voice could be heard saying in the background as the camera zooms in on every hero and villain before landing on Branch who was standing on a rooftop gazing out in the distance. "Right or wrong, we are finishing this war!"

Some bad guys can be seen crawling on there hands and knees terrified as Branch walked slowly toward them cocking his rifle.

"Your one of them heroes aren't you?" A young teenager cowering on the ground asked Branch.

Branch slams one bad guys face into the wall, follows it up with a elbow to a guy's chin, before grabbing another bad guy's bat and slamming it over the guys head.

"Not anymore." Was all Branch replied as he walked into the darkness.

Hiccup is seen charging a army of robots firing canons at him, the shield was the only thing keeping those canons from tearing him to pieces.

Shifu is seen calling the spirit of the dragon from his staff.

Several military shoulders fall as they are being gunned down by the robot army.

 _Words in Italics is Peabody speaking over the action._

 _Someone has to do something_

Pitch fires shot after shot at Branch. Branch barely has time to dodge out of the way to avoid getting hit .

 _We need to do something!_

A explosion can be seen as a new villain emerges from the battlefield. A purple troll with neon hair. He smiles as he hacks into a friendly robot with the flick of his fingers.

Hiccup slices his fire sword into a attacking robot, the robot fell but there was many more still coming his way.

A soldier can be seen carrying a wounded soldier as he fired at the robot army attacking them.

The young teenage girl that from earlier in the trailer is seen entering a pink mech suit. She presses the controls and flies off, ready to join the battle.

 _We can make a difference again. The world needs us now more then ever._

Peabody takes off his glasses and looks at the camera with a smirk. "Are you with me?"

 **Watchdogs Vol. II Recall.**

 **Most of the members of the Snack Pack will appear in the second story. The only Snack Pack members that won't appear is Cooper and the Twins Satin and Chenille. I know you probably really want to see them and they will be featured in story three, I just didn't have room for them in the second story.**

 **Watchdogs Vol. II Recall will be published after Savior of Dragons.**

 **And now for the Official and Final trailer for Savior of Dragons.**

"Why didn't you warn me of this?" Branch asked Cloud Guy, his face fool of tears.

"Branch, you should know by now I can't tell you your future, you have to find it yourself.

"I could have done something! Prevented it from happening!"

"The future can not be changed, no matter what you do in life, no matter what choices you make, the future will always stay the same."

" _I'm not a stranger to the dark."_

"What's the plan now Branch!" Reby asks

"There is none. This is the end Reby, the end of the dragon riders!"

"No!" Reby cried.

 _Fly away they say, cause we don't want your broken parts._

Branch is seen perched on a hill kneeling on the grass crying, with only Melody as his companion.

"It's just you and me now Melody," Branch saddles up on Melody and flies off. "On our own, no telling where we are going."

Branch lands in a field and is shown shortly after word being tackled buy a masked troll. The mask troll soon takes a step back once he realized who he was.

"Branch?"

"Do I know you?"

"No you were only a baby but a grandfather never forgets!"

 _Look out cause here I come._

"I can't believe it." Branch gasped as he noticed several new species of dragons flying freely around the island. "It's a actual dragon Utopia."

" _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum."_

Dragon hunter ships set sails as they head to the troll tree.

"They are in danger Branch." Branch's grandfather replied "And they could really use your help."

"What can I do?"

" _I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me."_

"Who are you?" Poppy asked as she found herself on a boat getting her wounds nursed by a strange female black troll.

"The names Raider, at your service." The troll answered.

"There's a army coming." Raider showed Poppy the army of ships heading toward the Utopia while the two of them flew on Raider's Night Fury. "And we are the only ones standing between them and the dragons."

Every troll in the troll tree and the dragon Utopia starts readying there weapons as Branch's grandfather is heard talking in the background.

"Every dragon in the troll tree and here are at danger. Blood won't stop until he has every single dragon under in cages. We are their last line of defense."

"I won't let you let you down." Branch replied

"I know you won't.

"Here they come!" Poppy pointed out to Raider.

"Attack!" Raider shouted.

 _Look out cause here I come!_

"Let's fly Melody!" Branch and Melody fly into the air, leading the dragon riders toward the army of hunters.

 _And I'm marching on to the beat I drum"  
_ Both sides class weapons. Rosiepuff and Blood stand on top of a tall cliff. Rosiepuff swings her ax while Blood blocks her blow with his mace.

 _I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies._

Rosiepuff gets thrown off the cliff, Melody dives down hoping to catch her.

 _This is me_

The dragons blows holes into the dragon hunters ships.

The hunters capture several of Branch's friends and throws them into cages including Reby, Smidge, Cooper, Guy Diamond, Suki, and Fuzzbert.

Reby is seen sticking her out of the cage screaming for Branch as the ship leaves port.

"Let's show them that they messed with the wrong tribe!" Branch tells the army. "Whose with me!" The army screams their support.

 _Look out cause here I come._

 _And I'm marching on I'm marching!"_

Melody turns to see Branch flying next to him in the air in his knew flying suit. Branch gives her a reassuring smile.

 _I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies._

The utopia gets set on fire as the dragon hunting ships launches flaming boulders out of their catapults.

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

Branch is seen crying while cradling Rosiepuff's lifeless body in his arms.

 _I'm a send a flood to drown em out_

Branch is seen screaming as Poppy falls down a deep dark cave, a arrows sticking out of her.

 _I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be_

Creek runs through the fire engulfed Utopia, trying to escape the growing flames.

 _Look out cause here I come, and I'm marching on to the beat I drum_

Branch and Poppy, lock lips while riding Melody, the wind breezing their hair in all directions.

 _I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies_

"One must know how much they are willing to sacrifice for what they believe in." Cloud Guy tells Branch. "So how much are you willing to risk for these dragons?"

 _This is me_

 **Savior of Dragons.**

"So you think you know everything there is to know about Melody?" Branch's Grandfather asks.

"Well yeah?" Branch replied unsure where his Grandfather was going with this. Next Melody is seen transforming into a Phoenix Branch takes several steps back in shock and tumbles to the ground as his grandfather laughs.

 **Song credit for Savior of dragons trailer is "This is me" from The Greatest Showman. Savior of Dragons will be uploaded in two weeks, but until then I want to work on my other two stories. They need attention too. Until then, see you all later.**


End file.
